Hetalia Gakuen
by chibi-excel
Summary: Romano has lived with his father for ten years alone in Italy after his parents divorced. However, his father has just died and now he is going to live with his long lost brother and mother on an island. Spamano and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I do not own the characters of this fanfic. Although...how great would that be?**

**Hetalia Gakuen Fanfic**

Chapter One: Moving In

* * *

In Italy there lives a boy named Romano Vargas. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes, switching from green to dark brown. He has a wild long curl that rests on the right side of his head and secretly acts as an erogenous zone, but luckily no one else knows that. When he is not at school he likes to wear a khaki uniform with 3/4-length sleeves. Romano is fifteen years old and lives with his father. He has a twin brother named Feliciano whom he hasn't seen in ten years, since their parents divorced and each parent took one of them.

While he stayed with his father in Italy, Feliciano moved with their mother to an island far away. The two have not even so much as spoken since then because their father would stop any letters sent from one to the other before they knew of it. Romano has become a very strict and easily angered boy towards other males. He has become a delinquent to the point of even being involved in the mafia. Not a high position in it, of course, but he gets to be pushed around by them. Is that really good? Well, at least he isn't on their bad side.

So anyways, with all of these things that have happened god has decided to bitch slap him again. Hard. He's standing out in the rain in a black suit, water drenching him despite the umbrella. The reason he's out in the rain? A damned funeral. And who died? Well, his father of course. Of-fucking-course. He stands there, alone except for the minister. Well, that's about the only types of people who liked him anyways; Romano and those he was paying.

The father finishes and shares his condolences with Romano before leaving the brunette to stare at the casket lowering into the ground, the only thought running in his head is whether or not his dead father will drown. He scoffs at the thought of worrying over the dead body of that damned bastard who took everything from him, and gave him everything else in return. It doesn't make sense that this whole time he's been counting the days to the bastards death, to his own freedom, but now that it's here…what's he supposed to do?

No friends, no family, nothing but himself. He could join the mafia fully and live under their care, but the thought of everything he'd have to do in order to stay sends chills down the boy's spine. If only he knew where his mother is. Where Feliciano is. Or even what they both looked like now. When he was still young he would close his eyes and try to remember them both. By the time he turned twelve though, he completely gave up since all he could see was fuzzy images, the only things that were clear were their carefree smiles. Maybe if he lived with them he could find something to smile about as well.

He quickly shakes his head, trying to rid his mind of depressing things and settle on the main issue for now-dinner. Dropping a rose that's now broken from the hard rain in front of the tombstone he quickly turns and heads back to their small house. Once he arrives he notices a car and sighs. They were already here to collect what they could of value.

Romano entered his home and came face to face with a cheery brunette woman. "My baby! My little Romano!" She runs forward and pulls him into a tight hug. "M-mother…? What are you doing here?" Romano asks confused and his mother pulls him closer and kisses his forehead. "Fratello!" Feliciano exclaims from behind him and Romano looks at him in awe. The small boy he remembered is now a teen and looks eerily similar to himself, of course it would make sense since they are twins, but it was still freaky.

He has short brown hair and brown eyes with the same curl as Romano on the left side of his head, although his is slightly lower. His eyes also radiated a warm kindness that Romano was completely unfamiliar with. Feliciano locks eyes with his big brother before running to him and pulling him into a hug. "I've missed you so much, fratello!" "Wh-what are you doing! GET OFF!" Romano pushes the boy away and quickly feels bad over the dejected look now on Feliciano's face. "I'm sorry…fratello…" Their mother frowns and places a hand on Romano's shoulder. "Come on, your stuff is going to be sent to my house."

Romano looks away and nods hesitantly. He's wanted to see them for so long, but he doesn't know how he should act with them anymore. To be subjected to such kindness, it's far too foreign and awkward. Why can't they just be moody and rude like his father? He looks at the two people smiling in front of him and feels a strange mixture of sadness and joy fill his chest. "Is that alright with you, Romano?" His mother asks and Romano nods stiffly.

He fills all the suitcases he can with his clothes and other things before packing it in the rented car and piling onto the plane. With his brother talking his ear off on his left, he stares out the window to his right, vaguely hearing something about the school he's going to being filled with people from practically every country in the world. How he's good friends with a boy named Ludwig, who is from Germany, how there's a Japanese boy named Kiku who is his second best friend, and how some teacher named Wang Yao, from china, is dating his friend Kiku and always makes them all great lunches, although Feliciano makes some stuff for Ludwig's lunch as well.

Romano's hand wasn't turning into a fist. He wasn't jealous. He hasn't seen him in forever, so why would he care? That's right, he doesn't. "I love you, fratello!" Feliciano coos and Romano blushes, glaring over at him. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM, DAMNIT!" "Ve~! Fratello is jealous, right? Don't worry, even though we haven't met for years, I still love you most, fratello!"

Romano blushes deeply and looks away. "Aw~! Fratello is shy~! You were when we were little, too!" Feliciano coos and Romano looks at him surprised. "Y-you remember those times?" "Of course, I loved when we were all together." Romano glares at him. "Then why did you never write! You never even wrote back when I wrote to you!" Feliciano looks at him confused. "I wrote you all the time. I have all these years. And I never got anything back from you." "Wha…? I never got any letters from anyone." Romano's face darkens. "That bastard…if he were still alive, I'd kill him myself!" "Ve~? Romano missed me to? Yay!"

The darker haired brunette blushes and stutters before it's time to get off the plane. "Come on, I'll bring you home!" Feliciano exclaims as their mother stays behind to get some things taken care of. "I don't want to go home yet, so I'm just going to walk around a little. Give me your number and I'll call you after." Romano mutters and Feliciano frowns for a second before smiling at him. "Ok, fratello!" "I'll be back later, Feliciano." Feliciano grabs his arm before yanking him into a tight hug. "Be careful, fratello!" "Get off! I can take care of myself, I'm not a damned baby!" Romano yells, his face going bright red as he pushes the boy away.

After successfully getting the boy off of him he heads out for a walk. He goes around town, walking over a bridge and heading past the large high school. Coming to a stop, he stares at the large building in an unreadable expression. "Ah~! A new student!" Romano feels a chill run down his spine at the heavily French accent. He turns to come face to face with an adult man, probably around twenty-six. Said man has shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes that would make a prostitute squirm uncomfortably and a small amount of facial hair. "Wh-wh-who are you?" The man takes his hand and kisses it. "I am Francis Bonnefoy, and you?"

Romano twitches and punches him in the face. "DON'T. TOUCH. ME. STUPID PERVERTED FRENCH BASTARD!" As the blonde man lies on the ground Romano stomps off quickly. "What the hell is up with this place! Not even ten minutes here and I meet some creepy pervert!" He mumbles a slew of curses under his breath before coming across a seemingly random tomato garden. A really good one.

Romano felt himself taking in a deep breath to smell the scent of ripe, delicious tomatoes. "Mmm...I haven't had a tomato all day…" He feels his feet moving towards the garden. "Well hello!" His body comes to a full stop to see a man in the garden. The man has nice tan skin and bright green eyes. He smiles over at the shocked Romano as he runs a tan hand through his short wavy brown hair. "I haven't seen you on the island before…but you look a lot like little Feliciano! What's your name? Are you the twin he's always talking about? Hello? Heeellllooooo?" The man waves a hand in front of Romano's face.

"Hm…he's shocked? Well…maybe…." He grabs a tomato and gently places it against Romano's cheek. The boy quickly snaps out of it and grabs the tomato before turning bright red. "Y-you…idiot…" "Oh my! Quite the brave thing to say to a complete stranger! Ahhh~! You're face is like a tomato's!" The man coos and Romano goes even brighter before accidentally squeezing the tomato in his hand. "AH!" "NOO!" Romano practically cries at the sight of the ruined tomato.

"DAAAAAMMMMMNIIIIIIIIIT!" He yells before glaring over at the man. "Wooow you lose your temper pretty quick, huh? Well let's go inside and clean up that mess. Then you can take as many tomatoes home as you like!" Romano glares at him. "Pervert…I'm not going in a house with you! I've watched those American shows like…um…oh yeah! HOW TO CATCH A PREDATOR! I WILL NOT BE YOUR SEX TOY IN EXCHANGE FOR TOMATOES!"

The man listens to him with a calm smile on his face. "I'm not a predator. My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Romano raises a brow. "I don't give a shit what your name is! Let alone your middle name! HOW STUPID ARE YOU!" Antonio grabs his clean hand and drags him inside. "LET GO! LET GO!" "What's your name?" "Ugh…if I tell you, will you let me go…?" "Yes." Romano blushes and looks down. "Fine…it's Romano Lovino Vargas." Antonio's eyes light up. "You gave your middle name!" "I WAS BEING IRONIC! STUPID OLD MAN! AND STOP STARING AT ME!" Romano yells and Antonio laughs, leading him into a bathroom. "You can wash up in here! I'll be out back!" "Ugh…annoying old man…"

He comes out of the bathroom and heads out back to see Antonio gathering tomatoes and humming a Spanish song. "Ah! Come on over and take some tomatoes." Romano looks at him confused. "Are all people on this island either overly touchy or overly kind?" Antonio laughs a little. "Overly touchy, huh? I suppose that means you met Francis." "What creepy kind of man kisses a young boy's hand? Ugh…how weird…stupid French…" "Francis." "Ugh, stupid Spaniard as well…" Antonio smiles. "You are quite the handful, aren't you? Well, you need to get use to that man, since he's a teacher." Romano twitches. "Lame…"

Antonio hands him a basket full of large ripe tomatoes. "Here ya go! You should head home. It's almost night time." Romano stares at the basket, then Antonio before grabbing it and taking out his phone. "Hm...let's see…" His lip and eye twitch slightly. "Romano? What is it?" "My phone…is dead…" "Ohhh you were gonna ask Ita-chan to bring you home huh?" "Ita-chan?" "Just a nickname. Most of the adults call him it. So…you don't know where your brother and mother live, huh?" Antonio stands up and grins. "I'll bring you home then!"

Romano twitches. "Damnit, just when I thought I got rid of this tomato bastard…" He mutters and Antonio looks at him hurt. "How could you say that!" "Easy, I don't like you." "Ehhhh! Why! Lovi you're too cruel!" "LOVI!" Antonio sighs and grabs the boy's hand, ignoring the struggling. "Come on, let's go before your mother worries." He feels Romano relax slightly. "You know my mother…?" "Oh of course! Everyone knows everyone on the island! You and Ita-chan are actually the only kids here whose mother is on the island!"

Romano stares at the ground. "What…is she like?" Antonio looks over at him, surprised. "You don't know? Oh that's right…your parents divorced on some pretty bad terms…well…she's the perfect woman." Romano glares up at him. "Keep your hands off my mother, pervert." "No, no…not like that! She's a beautiful woman and all, but she's much too old for me." "OH SO SHE'S A HAG!" He head butts Antonio's back. "GAH! JESUS KID! She's just not my type. But she is a very kind woman. The only adult woman around here who isn't a teacher. We have very few women on the island. I believe it's around…four. Yep, four women on the island. Of course it is an all-boy's school…so…I suppose that's why…"

Romano looks at him confused. "I thought there was a few girls as students…" "Nope! All teachers! Why? Disappointed?" Antonio teases and Romano glares. "No more disappointed than I'm betting you are." "Hmm…I don't really care. Not a huge lady fan anyways." Romano twitches and forces himself to not pull away and run. "I see…so you're…" "I guess, but I haven't exactly ever dated any gender…so…" Antonio mutters, blushing a little. "How old are you?" "Um…twenty…five…" He coughs a little awkwardly and Romano snickers. "Pathetic." "How would you know? You're just some kid." "I bet I'll lose mine before I'm twenty-five. Hell, who knows? Maybe even twenty."

Antonio rolls his eyes and mutters. "If they can put up with your personality…" Romano stares at the ground. "I...I..." "Ah! No! I didn't mean it! You're a good kid, just awkward! I could help you out! We could-!" Antonio stops himself and notices the dark glare from Romano. "I hate you…now hurry up and bring me home." "R-right…" The older man mutters nervously and quickly leads him to a large white house a little down the road from his own. "This is your home." Antonio says sweetly and Romano yanks his hand away from the older brunettes. "Th…ah…um…" Romano stutters and Antonio laughs a little before pulling the boy into a tight hug from behind. "You're so cute!" "GAH! GET OFF OF ME TOMATO BASTARD! DAMNIT!"

The door opens and Feliciano and their mother poke their heads out. "Antonio…?" "Romano!" Feliciano exclaims as he runs down to the boy still trapped in Antonio's arms. "F-Feliciano! Get this parasite off of me!" Romano yells. "Group huuuug!" Feliciano jumps over and wraps his arms around the other two. "Ahhh, hello Ita-chan!" "Good evening Tony!" The boys' mother stares down at them confused. "Antonio…"

Antonio looks up and smiles at their mother. "Hello Ms. Vargas!" "Why were you out here holding my son? Are you why he was so late?" Romano stares at the woman in shock, noticing the glare. "U-um…mom…I was walking around town and…he gave me a tomato which I accidently squished so I washed up and he gave me a basket full." He explains and immediately notices his mother calm down. Oh! Tomatoes! We can make home-made pasta!" Feliciano exclaims and Romano twitches. "You aren't using all of them to make pasta! I love pasta also, but I need some tomatoes!" Antonio lets go of Romano and backs away, letting Feliciano hug his brother. "Well, I'm off then. See you later, Lovi~!"

Feliciano and their mother look at him confused. "Lovi?" "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID OLD MAN! I HATE YOU!" Romano yells out to the laughing Spaniard. "So cute~!" "WHOSE CUTE YOU IDIOT!" Feliciano begins to drag the fuming Romano into the house. "Ve~! You get along with Antonio so well~!" Romano glares at him darkly. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again." "Uwaaahhh~! Romano is so scary~!" Feliciano coos and Romano rolls his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tbc~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a/n: this is my first story in like YEARS.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know they are not twins, for the record. I just wanted to make them ones. Anyways, I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I do, however, own the made up island that has no name yet.**

**Hetalia Gakuen Fanfic**

Chapter Two: First day of school

* * *

Romano stares down at his new uniform in annoyance. "What the hell is this!" "Isn't it great! These are the uniforms! They change during every season, so you never get tired of it!" Feliciano exclaims and Romano grimaces at his mirror reflection. "Liar. I'm already tired of it." "So cute!" The younger brunette exclaims and Romano goes ten shades of red, the image of a certain tomato bastard running through his head. "D-damnit…" He mutters and Feliciano smiles at him. "Hmm? What's this 'damnit' thing?" "AH! N-NOTHING!"

Romano ducks from Feliciano and runs off to the bathroom to finish getting ready. "Eh? Ve~ fratello sure is weird…" "I AM NOT!" The older boy yells from the bathroom and Feliciano smiles. "Okay~!"

* * *

At the school:

Feliciano drags an annoyed Romano into the building and they immediately come face to face with a man almost as scary as that creepy French dude. In front of them stands a tall, muscular, man with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. "AH! Ludwig~~! This is my big brother Romano!" Ludwig looks at the boy next to Feliciano who is glaring daggers at him. "U-um…nice to meet you, Romano." "So you're the German guy…?" "Well there's also my older brother….but since he's a teacher I suppose he doesn't count…" "GREAT! JUST GREAT! Stuck with two god damned potato bastards! This sucks! Damnit!" Romano fumes and Feliciano smiles. "Well, let's introduce you to some others! Stay right here I'll go get Kiku!"

Ludwig stares over at the pissed Romano. "You…you are into my brother, I can see it! If you so much as hold his hand I'll kick your ass into next year!" The brunette warns and Ludwig looks at him confused. "Feliciano and I are already dating…" Feliciano comes back with a Japanese boy and sees Romano glaring daggers at him and Ludwig sporting a bruise on his face. "Um…R-Romano…?"

Romano's eyes fall on the Japanese boy, to angry to even look at his brother. He holds in a snicker as he looks the boy over, he's a stereotypical Japanese boy; he is a short, slim man with black hair and dark brown eyes. Admittedly, he did look a little cute, but still. This place is full of stereotypes. "Romano, what are you so angry about? Why did you punch Ludwig?" Feliciano asks, now over to Ludwig and tracing a finger over the now blushing man's face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating your best friend Ludwig?" Romano asks darkly, glaring at the two. "I-I didn't know how you'd react to me being gay…" Feliciano mutters before smiling at him. "But it doesn't matter, does it?" The older twin looks at him a bit off guard. "Well…no…I don't care if you're gay… but I'm not too fond of your taste." Romano shoots a glare at Ludwig, who sighs in exhaustion. "Well, this is Kiku Honda! He is my second best friend!"

Kiku bows to Romano, who looks at him a bit confused. "It is nice to meet you, Romano-san." "Ah…um…you to…Kiku." Romano stutters out and the Japanese boy smiles at him. "So…are all of your friends older than you, Feliciano?" He asks and Feliciano thinks for a second. "Nope! There's Peter and Aisu! Of course, Peter is twelve, but Aisu is our age!" "Hm…I always figured you'd only have a bunch of younger friends…I'm actually surprised…" Romano mutters and Feliciano smiles. "You thought of me! I'm so happy~!" He tackles his unsuspecting brother.

Romano turns ten shades of red and struggles underneath the younger brunette. "G-GET OFF, DAMNIT!" "Oh my~! It my little tomato!" Said 'tomato' freezes under his brother, going pale. "Oh god…" "Lovi~!" "Oh shit…" "What are you up~?" Antonio trails off as Romano pushes his brother off and darts off in another direction. "Wow…he must not like you, Carriedo-sensei." Kiku says and Antonio pouts. "Ah…you really think so?" "I don't, if he didn't like you, he'd give you one of these." Ludwig says, pointing to his bruise. "Ohh my~! Poor Ludy is hurt~! Why did he do that?" "Number one, don't ever call me Ludy again, and he did this because I am dating Feliciano." "Aaahhhh~! Well, I can rest assured that even if he hates me, it's nowhere near as much as he'll always hate you." Antonio says happily and Ludwig groans. "Great…just great…"

Meanwhile, Romano runs down a random hall before crashing into a man with short blonde hair and green eyes. "S-sorry…" "What the hell! Jeez, you must be new...just watch where you're going from now on…why are you running around so early anyways?" The short, slim man asks and Romano twitches. "I was avoiding a rather annoying Spanish man…" The man, who has a thick English accent twitches as well. "Ah…I understand…I hate that bloody git." Romano nods and the English man holds out his hand. "I suppose I'll introduce myself now. I am Arthur Kirkland, your English teacher." "Let me guess…Antonio is the Spanish teacher and the creepy French guy…Francis Bonnefoy? Is the French teacher." Arthur sighs sadly. "Yes…it's sad but, this school is that predictable."

Romano shrugs. "OH well, I guess if you're going to have teachers of different languages here, might as well put them to use…" "Yeah, that's true." "ARTHUR!" They both look over to see a tall teenage boy with short blonde hair parted slightly on the left and an ahoge sticking up. Romano notices his new teacher stiffen up when the boy's blue eyes lock with his over his glasses. "Who is this boy, Arthur?" Arthur blushes and hits the teen. "Damnit Alfred, I told you not to call me by my first name in school!" Alfred smirks down at his teacher. "What's it matter? Everyone already knows we're dating. The new kid should know to."

Romano twitches, he hates Americans. They are so loud and annoying, and this boy was OBVIOUSLY an American. "Hey there! I'm Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred exclaims, holding out a hand to Romano. "What the fuck is with the people here and giving out their middle names…? Ugh, I'm Romano Vargas." Romano mutters and quickly shakes the boy's hand. "AHAH! I KNEW IT! You look almost exactly like Feliciano! So you're the twin he's always going on and on about! Nice ta meet ya!" Arthur twitches and hits Alfred over the head with a textbook. "I TAUGHT YOU PROPER ENGLISH YOU BLOODY MORON! SO USE IT!" "Yeah, yeah…"

Romano watches the two confused for a second before deciding he no longer cares and heads down the hall. Just in time to. The stupid American was beginning to feel up the English guy's ass. He ignores the insults flying from the teachers lips and ends up in his first class. In there is another young teacher, just like all the other, except this one looked slightly normal. Hopefully.

It was another man, of course. Antonio had already warned him that the high school, no, island, was a sausage fest, so he already expected it. The man has dark hair tied back in a ponytail and light brown eyes that light up at the sight of Romano. "Ah! You must be Feliciano's brother! He said you would be coming here soon." The man says sweetly and Romano nods, holding out his hand. "I am Romano Vargas." "I am Wang Yao, your new math teacher. It's nice to meet you."

Romano feels a small smile begin to rise, he finally found a normal person! YES! He almost felt like pulling the taller man into a hug. Almost. "You as well, Mr. Yao." Wang Yao smiles at him. "Oh no, there's no need to call me that. Just call me Yao. Everyone does." "Ok, Yao." Romano says, feeling a little awkward. "This island is very informal about names, Romano. The teachers, at least. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." "Right…" "FRATELLO~!" Feliciano runs in and tackles his older brother to the ground. Well, there goes the moment of normalcy. A fleeting, but wonderful moment.

"I WAS SO WORRIED! Antonio was too! See!" Feliciano points to an overjoyed Antonio. "Ah~! I thought Lovi ran out of the school! What a responsible boy going around and getting to know your teachers! I'm so proud~!" Romano twitches and throws a pencil that fell out of his backpack at the man's head. "DON'T BE PROUD YOU DAMNED TOMATO BASTARD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Antonio pouts as the pencil falls to his feet. "Romano is so mean~!" "CUT IT OUT!"

Yao looks over to Antonio. "Antonio, you do know it's almost time for the bell to ring. You can play with Romano la-!" He stops himself when Kiku comes walking in. "Kiku!" He runs over to the boy and hugs him. "Yao-sensei, please stop that." Romano inwardly cries. There goes his normal person. FUCK! He looks at Kiku for a second. Maybe he's the normal one on this island.

Resigning himself to the strange people on this island, he sits down next to his brother. "Wait…you didn't say Kiku was our age…" Romano mutters and Feliciano smiles. "He's not! He and Ludwig are eighteen! He only visits Yao every day before his first class! Isn't it cute~?" "Yeah...that's one word for it…" "Ve~! Is fratello uncomfortable with gay couples!" Feliciano asks, trying to hide his sadness at the thought. Romano rolls his eyes and hits Feliciano over the head. "Idiot! I already told you that I don't care about that sort of stuff. It's a stupid thing to worry about. I'm just not big on…romantic things." Feliciano frowns.

"Okay class! Today we will be learning…" Yao trails off as another man enters the room. The man is a GIANT! A scary looking GIANT! His face is round and childish, even equipped with a childish smile on his face. His hair is a beige-blonde mixture and he has violet eyes. "Hello Yao." The man says happily and Yao smiles nervously. "Well, hello, principle Braginski." "No, no…call me Ivan!" The other man says in a heavy Russian accent. "R-right…um…we have a new student with us! His name is Romano and he's Feliciano's older twin!"

Ivan's eyes fall on Romano and cause the boy's skin to crawl. "Hello, Romano." "Uh…um…h-hello…" Romano mutters, sinking into his seat, trying to hide behind the desk. "Ah~ your terrified face is cute~!" Ivan teases and Romano can't even bring himself to yell at the man. He wasn't being mean to him, he was just so…intimidating. Like those damn mafia members that used to visit him.

"Ve~! Principle Braginski is drunk again~!" Feliciano observes and Ivan smiles at him. "I'm not drunk. I only had two bottles of vodka this morning." Romano cringes. TWO BOTTLES OF VODKA BY EIGHT-THIRTY IN THE MORNING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE! "Well~ I suppose I'll get going. Have fun in your war class." Ivan calls out and Yao twitches. "IT'S MATH CLASS! MATH CLASS!" "Ok Yao~!" "WHA-! How the hell does Im Yong Soo deal with him?" Yao sighs before going to the chalkboard and writing down some equations. "Alright, let's see how good you are Romano."

Romano twitches and glares at nothing in particular. He hasn't gone to a class in six months, let alone math. Of course he's still good at it. This is Romano, after all. He goes up to the board and writes down the answers to the questions with ease. Thank GOD he loves numbers. ""Good job, Romano!" Yao exclaims, smiling at the boy. "Mhm…" Romano shoots a glare at the teacher before sitting back down. "Well then…as you can all see…"Yao's voice quickly fades from Romano's hearing as the boy draws in his notebook.

After what feels like hours of pretending to take notes the class finally ends. "Have a good day!" Yao exclaims as the students leave. "Ve~! Next we have music with Mr. Edelstein. You like music don't you, Romano?" Feliciano asks and Romano cringes. Music. He hasn't really had any training in the music department. Damnit. Fucking music. "I...don't…know…"

They enter the room to see a man with slightly wavy brown hair pushed out of his face and a stray strand sticking out. He has a mole on his face but it's strangely not gross or anything. In fact his face is almost regal with his thin frames covering his violet eyes. The way he stands is regal as well. Everything about him screams rich. Which makes Romano wonder if he owns this no-name island. "Hello class." His eyes fall on Romano and he smiles. "I see we have a new student. From the looks of it, you're Romano Vargas, right? Feliciano talks about you all the time." Romano silently nods. Aside from the regal feel, he seems normal…so far. "Well, I am Roderich Edelstein. In class call me Mr. Edelstein, but in public feel free to call me Roderich. No one goes by their last name in town. Otherwise the kids would be calling half of the islands population by Mr. or Ms."

Romano nods again and Roderich smiles at him. "Alright, let's get you an instrument." "Instrument…?" "That's right. Every week we go back and forth from instrument to singing. This week is instruments. What can you play?" "Well…I have played the drums…" Romano mutters, remembering a time in Italy where he bought a drum set and learned roughly how to play it so he could piss off his father. "Great! Let's get you on a drum set." He leads the boy over to drums and sits him next to Ludwig. LUDWIG OF ALL PEOPLE! Why did the music class have to be an 'all-age' thing? This is bull.

Feliciano notices the grimace on Romano's face and raises his hand. "Ve~! I want to sit by fratello~!" Roderich sighs. "You are playing the guitar, not the drums. You can't sit by Romano." "Please put him on the end so I can be near him~!" Romano blushes. He knows what Feliciano was doing but DAMNIT! IT'S EMBARRASSING! "I suppose…Romano go sit by Kiku." The older brunette nods and moves over to the end, sitting beside his grinning brother.

Romano looks over to Kiku who gives him a polite nod, a stoic expression on his lips. "Alright class, let's begin!" They all look at their sheet music and play, Romano silently shocked that it's so easy. He's not looking at the music as much as what Kiku is doing, but hey, he's keeping the time and the beat. It's not like you can cheat in music class, right? He looks over to his grinning brother for a moment, slightly jealous of how the boy's hands dance over the strings with ease whereas the last time Romano tried to use a guitar and cut his finger and a few strings snapped off, leaving small scratches on his face. But here's Feliciano, playing it like it was as simples s breathing. It was almost depressing.

Just as Romano got the beat completely down on his own, Roderich switches to a new song. Bastardo. "Roderich!" Roderich and Romano jump a little at the voice of a woman while the rest of the class is unfazed. Apparently this is a normal occurrence. The woman who comes in has long dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, an orange flower in it, and green eyes. She also looked like she was about to kill someone. Creepy.

"What is it, Elizaveta?" "You know what it is. Your Swiss lover ran out of school again." She says, sounding defeated. "Really? Something Lilly related, I assume?" "Of course, but Ms. Vargas is taking care of Lilly. You need to tell that boy he needs to focus on school during school time!" "Right, right I know. So could you possibly discuss this with me at a later time? I am in the middle of class. Again." Elizaveta looks at the students and her eyes fall onto Romano.

He cringes as a strange smirk comes to her face. "Um…" "You're Feliciano's brother, yes?" "Uhuh…" "You're also the one that Antonio has become so fond of." Romano twitches. Was that tomato bastard talking about him! "…Am I? I hope not…" He mutters and she squeals a little before leaving the classroom. Yet again, he's the only one confused. "Who the hell was that?" Romano whispers and Kiku speaks up, as Feliciano is too busy talking to some kid beside him.

"That is Elizaveta Héderváry, she is the home economics Teacher and has a crush on Roderich. She's also what my country would call a fujoshi." Kiku explains and Romano looks at him confused. "Fujoshi?" "A woman or girl who is obsessed with yaoi…do you know what yaoi is?" Romano sighs. "Yeah, I knew a girl named Bella who was a 'fujoshi'. I know all about yaoi…and who is this 'Swiss lover'?"

"Ah, you might want to be weary of him, his name is Vash Zwingli and rumor has it he was a mercenary for the Vatican at the age of twelve." Kiku whispers and Romano looks at him confused. "Are you serious?" "Quite serious, Romano-san."

* * *

A/N: If anyone is actually paying attention to this story, don't expect them to be updated this fast all the time. (The first chapter was done two weeks ago, I just got the nerve up to put it on here yesterday.)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

**Hetalia Gakuen**

Chapter Three: The Swiss mercenary

* * *

Exiting the music class, Romano continues talking to Kiku. "A Swiss mercenary, huh? Well, that is an interesting rumor." Kiku looks over at him seriously. "You're only skeptical because you have not seen him with a gun, Romano-san." "Hm…perhaps. But I am still pretty skeptical." "Is it so hard to believe that a young person could be pulled into a shady business?" Romano twitches, memories of jobs he did for the mafia floating through his head. "No, not really…how old is his sister, anyways? If she's at my mother's house she can't be too old." The brunette Italian's eyes widen in shock at the thought of caring.

"Lilly-chan is around…two years old I believe. Once he found out she was born he took her from his parents and ran here. No one really knows why, though." Kiku explains, noticing the boy's silent shock at himself. "Well, I believe, if your schedule is the same as Feliciano-kun's, you will now be going to Spanish class." Romano twitches. Dear GOD NO! "Um…are you sure?" "Yes, don't worry; Antonio-sensei is a great teacher." "Ugh…I'm not worried about his teaching abilities…" Kiku smiles slightly. "Well, have fun nonetheless." "Funny, Kiku, real funny."

Romano walks toward the class, only to feel strong arms around his waist. "Lovi~!" "GAH! DAMNIT! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" "Ah~! Lovi is so difficult! And such a potty mouth at school! Perhaps I should give you detention." Antonio teases and Romano stiffens. "I won't ever stay in your class for detention…" He says slowly, trying hard to avoid any curse words. "Fratello! Over here! Over here!" Romano escapes the Spanish man's grasp and sits over with his little brother.

"Weeeellllll class~! Today I will be teaching you…" Antonio's voice is easily drowned out by students talking, which doesn't faze him in the least. Romano watches as the Spanish teacher tries to talk over everyone. He doesn't care that it's upsetting Antonio, honestly he doesn't. All the loud noise is just really pissing him off. He is all for ignoring a class, silently. That way you can at least get the just of whatever they're rambling about. But no, these kids are just being bastards. He hates bastards. A lot. That is why he is going to do what he's about to do.

Romano stands up abruptly. This doesn't catch anyone's attention but his brother however, and Feliciano is being good. So he decides to take another path. He grabs one of his brother's textbooks and throws it into the chalkboard, causing everyone to be silent and look over at him, including Antonio. "If one more person…ONE MORE DAMNED PERSON ASIDE FROM OUR STUPID TEACHER TALKS DURING CLASS THE NEXT TEXTBOOK WILL BE LODGED IN SOMEONE'S MOUTH!" The whole classroom goes silent and Feliciano smiles at Romano as he sits down. "Fratello is so kind to Antonio~!"

Romano mumbles a slew of insults and looks over to Antonio, who is smiling at him. He blushes and quickly buries his face in his arms. Stupid. Very. Stupid. Move. "Alright class! Can someone tell me what this sentence means?" Antonio asks sweetly and Romano peaks out from his arms to see the words 'Dame un beso.' Romano blushes and when no one else does, he raises his hand. "Yes~! Romano~?" "I-it's literal translation is 'give me a kiss'. But it's also 'kiss me'…" He mumbles and Antonio smiles. "Good job! So you know Spanish?" "I lived in Southern Italy. Of course I know a little Spanish. I don't like it though…"

"I see…" Antonio continues with the lesson, showing how to make commands in Spanish, such as 'give me a kiss', 'give me a hug', and other more serious commands. At the end of the class the other students quickly flood out as Romano retrieves his brother's textbook from the front of the class. "I'm surprised it didn't break." Antonio says in a surprisingly calm voice. Romano dusts it off before glaring at the Spaniard. "Are all of your classes like that?" "No…not really. That one is the worst. All the others have students that the others know will kill them for talking out of term."

The smaller brunette rolls his eyes. "Maybe you should stop being a pushover and be authoritative. Don't leave it up to your students." Antonio gets a strange smile on his face. "I'm not allowed to be authoritative anymore. Ivan said it was too scary." Romano stares at the man unconvinced. How could this idiot be scary? Especially to someone like that creepy Russian. "Well…whatever. Which way is health class?" Antonio twitches a little. "H-health class, huh? Maybe you should stay here with me." "I'd rather-!" "Ve~! Fratello! Come on!"

Feliciano comes out of nowhere and grabs Romano's arm, dragging him off to health class. "So who is the teacher of hea-…?" Romano stares in horror at the main at the front of the room. Francis Bonnefoy. Shit. Suddenly Antonio's offer is sounding pretty good. "Ahhh~! Roma-chan!" The French man coos. "Mon Ami! How lucky to see you right after meeting you last night." Romano twitches.

"THE ENGLISH TEACHER SAID YOU TAUGHT FRENCH!" "I do, on even days. Today is an odd day. On these days I teach health." Francis coos and Romano curses his luck. He was so happy he wouldn't have both the French pervert and the Spanish pervert. And now he has both! Fuck! "I hate this place…" He mutters as Feliciano brings him to their seats. "You must be the new boy. I'm Raivis Galante." Romano looks over next to him to see, you guessed it, a boy.

After looking at him though, he's kind of cute. His uniform is big on him, only adding to his small and weak look. He has short curly blonde hair and purple eyes that seem almost frightened. What is he so frightened about? "U-um…wh-why are you staring…?" Raivis asks and Romano twitches. "I'm not staring. Shut up." "Oh….sorry." "Ve~! Fratello has been staring at everyone today Raivis~! Don't worry!" Feliciano points out and Romano pales. Oh god. He's right.

Romano groans and mutters something sounding like an apology to Raivis. "Um…so…your name is Romano?" Raivis asks nervously and Romano looks over to him. He's trembling? Is Romano that scary? Holding in a sigh Romano smiles at Raivis and nods. "Yes, nice to meet you." Raivis smiles back before talking with Feliciano. Romano quickly lets his face fall back to its normal frown before looking to the front and noticing Francis staring at him, blood gushing from the blonde's nose. "OH god…"

After health class Romano drags Feliciano and the trembling Raivis out as well. Francis had decided to take his clothes off for the 'male anatomy' part and, well, who wouldn't run after that? What gets Romano though is that Feliciano seemed completely okay with it. WHAT. THE. HELL? That damn German was going to pay. Along with Francis. Why Ludwig? Well, that should be fairly obvious, right? After a little while in the hall they end up meeting with an older boy with blonde hair and green eyes behind his glasses. He comes up to Raivis and notices him trembling. "Francis strip again?" "U-uhuh…" He looks over to Romano.

"You must be Feliciano's brother. Nice to meet you. I am Eduard Von Bock." Romano nods to him. "I'm Romano Vargas. Nice to meet you as well." Eduard nods back and Feliciano grabs Romano's arm. "Ve~! Let's get going to history, fratello!" "Er…right…" Romano mutters, looking back one last time to see Eduard kissing Raivis, immediately calming the boy down.

* * *

After school:

Romano went through the rest of the day without much incident. Their history teacher is a bit scary, only from his tall stature and the scary face he constantly makes. His name was Berwald Oxenstierna and he had short blonde hair and almost turquoise eyes. He's also super tall, which doesn't help in the scary look. Berwald is a good teacher though, he has an awkward kindness to him. the students also listen to his every word, unlike with a certain Spaniard.

Then there's the art teacher, who is supposedly Berwald's wife. His, yes his, name is Tino Väinämöinen, but luckily everyone only has to call him Tino. He is pretty young looking. Apparently only twenty years old, which brings up other questions. He has short blonde hair as well, but longer bangs and violet eyes. He's really kind and all his students respect him because, well, he is Berwald's wife.

As he ponders what other teachers and students there could be he arrives home and sees a boy with chin-length blonde hair and sharp green eyes. "Um…hello?" The boy looks over at him. "Hello, who are you?" "Um…I'm Romano. I kind of live here…" Romano mutters, a little annoyed. "Ah, I'm Vash. This is Lilly." HE points to the two year old in his arms. She also has blonde hair with a small blue ribbon in it and green eyes. "Nice to meet you both."

The little girl smiles at him and holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you." She says in that adorable child voice and Romano's wall goes down. "Nice to meet you as well." He says, smiling down at her. "Lovi~! You're so cute when you smile~!" Romano and Vash both look over surprised to see Antonio. Lilly smiles at him and waves. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! GET OUT OF MY YARD YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano yells, Vash covering Lilly's ears. "Ah~! I just wanted to talk with you~!" "Well I'm talking to Vash and Lilly. So go away." Vash nods sternly.

"Oh~? But Roderich wants to speak to Vash right now. He asked me to look after Lilly for that time." Vash stiffens before groaning and handing Lilly to Romano. "She can stay with him." "Eh~!But you don't even know this kid!" "He's Feliciano's brother and Ms. Vargas' son, he'll be fine. You can stay with him to make sure it's fine and that Roderich doesn't yell at you." Romano twitches as Vash heads off and Antonio moves closer to him. "Well then Lovi, shall we bring her to a park~?" Romano moves away from him. "Fine, you can come with us to the park…but don't talk to me."

* * *

Park:

Antonio sets Lilly in a swing and looks over to Romano, who is staring out in space. "Lovi~! What's wrong?" Romano twitches and glares over to the older man. "Didn't we have a deal? Don't talk to me!" "Hm…you're so cruel." Antonio pats him on the head. "Romano, I'm being quite serious. Is it Vash? Because Kiku told you he was a mercenary when he was twelve?" Romano cringes, quickly moving on the other side of Lilly's swing. "H-how do you know that! Are you stalking me you tomato ba-!" He looks down to Lilly, who stares at him and the curse word fades. "I was not stalking you. I was merely watching over you, from an area you could not see." Antonio points out and Romano cringes again, grabbing Lilly out of the swing. "You are a creepy old man. Come on Lilly, let's go to my house."

Lilly pouts. "But Lilly wants to stay and swing~!" "But-! But-! Antonio's-!" Romano sputters for a few seconds before giving into the little girl's pout. "Fine… we'll stay." He puts her back in the swing and goes to sit on a bench nearby, soon followed by Antonio. "Vash was one, you know." Romano moves away from him on the bench. "A mercenary?" "That's correct." "Until his sister was born?" "Yes sir." "…So you stalked him when he arrived here as well?" Antonio smiles down at him.

"I don't stalk, Romano. I look after the new kids that seem to need help. He is a very kind boy, actually. Has a strong sense of justice. He used to get Roderich out of fights with angry delinquent students. Isn't that sweet?" Romano leans back on the bench, before looking over at Antonio. "A young boy helping a grown man get out of fights? Sure, that's sweet. Why…did he take Lilly?" "He didn't want her to be raised as he was. Vash wants her to have a normal childhood. And who wouldn't~? She's so adorable~!" Romano groans and looks over to the giggling child. "It would be a shame if she was denied a happy childhood."

Antonio looks over at him surprised for a second. "Lovi~! You are so cute~!" "Shut up and go follow someone else! I don't need your help! I'm not some charity case!" Romano gets up and goes over to Lilly, pushing the now slowing swing. "Ah~! Roderich! Vash! Hello!" Antonio exclaims and Romano looks over to see the two. "Hello, we are finished." Vash says, going over to Romano. "Ah, yeah…bye then." Romano says, staring at Vash confused. He looked strangely…flushed. Weren't they talking about school? "What are you staring at?" Vash asks annoyed.

"Hm? Nothing, nothing at all. If you need a babysitter again, feel free to ask…as long as Antonio doesn't come." Romano mutters and Vash nods. "Good night, Romano." "Yeah, good night, Vash. Good night Lilly." Lilly smiles. "Good night, Lovi!" Vash stares at the girl confused and Romano glares daggers at Antonio. "You…" "Well, good night everyone!" Antonio exclaims, jumping up and heading out, followed by a very angry Italian boy.

"I meant what I said, Vash." Roderich says and Vash looks over to him. "I know, if I don't go to school I'll end up with more troubles. Mind your own business, Roderich!" Vash says awkwardly and Roderich smiles at him, going over and kissing him on the cheek. "You are my business, Vash." The blonde goes ten shades of red before yelling at him. "Lilly is right here you jerk! I told you not to-!" "Big brother don't be mean to your boyfriend!" Lilly scolds and Vash looks at her confused. "What…?" Roderich laughs a little and pats Vash on the head. "That's right, don't be mean to your boyfriend." "Did you teach her that! Because if you did-!" "No, I didn't. Antonio probably did at some point." "HE CAN'T WATCH HER ANYMORE!" "Why? Because she's taking my side?" "That's right!" The brunette sighs and looks away. "That possessive side of you is not cute." "Good, I don't want to be cute!"

Vash picks Lilly up and carries her in one arm. "Let's just go home." "Alright, what would you like for dinner, Lilly?" Roderich asks and Lilly asks for macaroni and cheese. "Why are you asking her? She always answers the same thing…" Vash mutters and Roderich takes his free hand. "Hmm? Tired of macaroni and cheese?" "Aren't you?" "I'm not!" Lilly exclaims and Roderich smiles at her. "Then what do you want, Vash?" "…Anything else."

* * *

Romano:

Romano quickly gives up on chasing Antonio. The pervert was probably enjoying it anyways. Letting out an aggravated groan, he goes inside his house and is tackled by Feliciano. "Veeeee~! I was so worried! Where were you!" Romano groans, trying to push the boy off of him. "I was babysitting! Get off!" "You were talking to Vash, right?" His mother asks and Romano nods. "Yes I was." "Did Roderich talk to him about school?" Romano shrugs. "I'm sure he was. They went out to talk alone." His mother sighs and heads back to the kitchen.

"I just hope he listens this time." Romano sighs and finally gets Feliciano off of him. They sits in front of each other in silence for a moment before Romano shyly reaches a hand out to grab Feliciano's arm in a weak grip. "Hey…Feliciano …" Feliciano looks at him happily. "Si, fratello~?" Romano looks down, blushing. "Wh-when…you came here…did…A-Antonio help you o-out a lot…?" Feliciano looks at him confused for a second. "Ve~….si! He helped me out for the first few days! But then I got close to Ludwig and he stopped~!" "Ah…is that so…?"

Romano takes a deep breath before standing up, helping his little brother to his feet as well. "Well, I'm hungry, let's go eat." Feliciano smiles. "Si~!" The younger of the two runs off to the kitchen and Romano stands there for a second, annoyed. How dare that tomato bastard treat him like a charity case! He can take care of himself, he's not some frightened little girl who needs her hand held!

So he left Feliciano alone after he befriended that potato bastard, huh? Well, it looks like Romano is just going to have to make a friend. Then he'll finally be free of that tomato bastard.

* * *

a/n: i'm getting tired of descriptions... oh well. Only...how many more people to introduce? *dies* It's worth it...all worth it...


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I do not own hetalia. or it's characters. No matter how much i desperately want to.**

**Hetalia Gakuen**

Chapter Four: Finding a friend

* * *

"Ve~! Fratello! Get up fratello~!" Feliciano calls and Romano groans out a slew of curses in Italian and English. "I'm not getting up today. It's Saturday. I won't be getting up until there's a good reason to." "What about some delicious food?" "…No." "Something good is on TV?" "No." "Kiku, me and Ludwig~!" "FUCK! NO!" Feliciano looks down at the bundle of blankets in front of him. "Ve? You don't like Kiku?" "I like Kiku, but any activity with that potato bastard involved is a no-go. Now leave me alone." "I know! You could go around town with Anto-!" "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Romano snaps and Feliciano looks at him confused.

"Fratello, I'm worried about you~!" "I! Am! Fine! Go play with Kiku and that potato bastard." Feliciano frowns. "Ve~…ok…good bye…" "Good bye, Feliciano." Romano hears the door close and he rolls over to go back to sleep. He's not in the mood to do any of that stupid stuff. He was thrust into this place not even forty-eight hours ago. He had to suck it up yesterday for school, so can't he take today to sulk a little? His father just died, he left his home, his friends, his _Country_. It isn't unreasonable to be upset, is it? No, of course not.

Of course, he understands where Feliciano is coming from; he just got his brother back and wants to spend time with him. That's fine. And maybe tomorrow they can do something. Without Ludwig. Kiku can come though, he's cool enough. Actually, that's perfect. He'll do that tomorrow and then Antonio will see that he's not some charity case. Stupid tomato bastard. What the hell is he thinking! Romano is far from someone who needs a friend. Er…who needs a fake friend.

He can make them easily. He got along well with Kiku, Raivis (after initially scaring the boy, but he has a feeling everyone does), and even Vash to some extent. The guy left his little sister with him for Christ sake. Romano groans and rolls over again, getting ready to drift off. "Lovi~!" Oh you have GOT to be kidding. "GET. OUT. OF. MY. ROOM. NOW." "Lovi~! You ARE in there! I couldn't see you through all the blankets!" Antonio coos and Romano wonders if he can suffocate himself in this amount of blankets.

"Lovi~ if you don't come out, I'll get in~!" Romano stiffens up. WHAT. THE. FUCK? "There are limits, even to stupidity. Tomato bastard." "Hm…does that mean you're coming out?" "No, leave me alone." "Lovi~!" "Why did my mother even let you in!" "Ms. Vargas is out running errands. She will be back in an hour. Ita-chan let me in!" Romano groans and decides he's kicking his brother's ass tonight.

"She will be pissed if she finds you in here." "No she won't. She'll be pissed if she finds me in your bed." Antonio points out and Romano twitches. "That's right. So stay out of the bed. And since I'm not getting up, get out of my house." "I can't do that." "WHY?" "Temper, Lovi~! And I can't do that because the thought of my Lovi lying in his room all day sad just breaks my heart."

"I'M NOT SAD! And if it will break your heart, then don't think about it! Now get out!" Romano yells and Antonio sighs. "Alright Lovi…I understand…" The small Italian lets out a sigh as he hears footsteps head out and the door close. Letting the blankets loosen up a little, he buries his head into his pillow and begins to drift off. "LOOOOOVVVVVVIIIIIIIII~!" Before Romano can react a heavy weight lands on top of him, knocking the wind out of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano yells, going through a slew of curses in Italian, English, and Spanish, to make sure he knows EVERYTHING. HE'S. SAYING. "Ohoh what a wide vocabulary, Lovi!" "JUST GET THE FUCK OFF YOU SON OF A-!" He lets out a loud squeak as a hand finds its way through the blankets. "There's Lovi~!" Antonio coos as he begins peeling the blankets off of him.

Romano groans and decides to accept it. That is, until he remembers his pajamas. Or, well, lack thereof. "W-W-W-WAIT!" "Hmmm?" "D-D-D-D-D-DON'T TAKE THEM OFF!" "Oh my~! Is Lovi indecent?" "Shut up and get the fuck out so I can get dressed!" Antonio continues to peel the blankets off. "DID I FUCKING STUTTER!" "Well technically, yes." "LET ME GET DRESSED YOU PERVERT!" "You can get dressed when I get you out of this cocoon." "I'm only in my boxers!"

Romano begins to get pissed and finally gets out of the blankets himself, making sure to throw one on Antonio as he quickly dresses. "Well now, do you feel better Lovi?" Antonio asks after the boy has dressed and showered and met him downstairs on the couch. "No, because you're still here." "So mean." "Shut up and get out of my house." Romano mutters before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"So Romano, what do you want to do today?" "Anything that doesn't involve an old pervert." Antonio smiles. "Alright! So why don't I show you all of the island's hot spots?" "Listen here you _old pervert_, I'm not going to go anywhere with you. I'll go out on my own. I'm not a baby." Romano practically growls out before putting his cup in the sink and heading out. "I suggest you leave my house before my mother comes back." "W-wait up Lovi!" Antonio exclaims, following the boy out. "GO AWAY BASTARDO!" "Lovi~!" Romano picks up his pace. "NO!"

Antonio frowns and decides to stop when he reaches his house and goes to his tomato garden. Romano, feeling the lack of a perverted Spanish presence, looks back to see that Antonio had finally stopped following him. "Good. This is much better…" He heads into town and walks around, checking out different stores and the like before he trips and falls on something. "FUCK! What the hell…!" Romano looks down to see a boy underneath him.

He has wavy blonde hair that seems lighter at the top and a long, curly ahoge. "S-sorry…" The boy says in almost a whisper, his violet eyes locking with Romano's. "Oh, no I'm sorry. But seriously, where the fuck did you come from! Maybe I was spacing out…" "It's alright…it happens a lot." "You…look a lot like that American idiot…um…" "Alfred. He's my twin."

Romano stands and helps the other boy up. "I'm Matthew Williams." "Matthew Williams? But Alfred's last name is Jones…" "We were born in a small hospital in the thousand islands. We didn't stay together more than two years before our parents divorced and my father took Alfred to America and my mother moved to Canada with me, raising me there. We only met up again here a few years ago and are now living together." Matthew explains and Romano stares at him. "So you aren't an American idioto?" "Um….no…I'm Canadian. Do you hate Canadian's?" Romano smiles a little. "No, I don't hate Canadian's. And even if I did, you seem like a good kid anyways." Matthew laughs a little. "I should say that to you, you're younger than me, aren't you?" "Oh…right…um…I'm Romano Vargas."

Matthew smiles at him. "It is nice to meet you, Romano." Romano looks at him confused. "Hm? Is something wrong?" "You aren't going to bring up Feliciano?" It was now Matthew's turn to be confused. "What does Feliciano have to do with anything?" "Well…everyone who has met me has said something along the lines of 'oh, you're Feliciano's brother'. Or something…" Matthew smiles innocently. "Why would I bring your brother up? I'm talking to you. It's not like every little thing your brother does is a reflection on who you are. If he does something wrong he should be blamed for it, not you."

Romano notices that Matthew is now trembling in anger. Well, he obviously has a brother complex, but Romano reluctantly acknowledges (only to himself) that he slightly might too only a little. "Well Matthew, you don't seem at all like that Alfred guy. So…what are you doing today?" Matthew smiles at him. "Nothing, why?" Romano looks away embarrassed. He can make friends, of course he can. But that doesn't mean he isn't awkward when trying. "Would you show me around town?" Matthew nods enthusiastically. "Of course!" "Great…um…"

Romano looks around, wondering where to start. "Let's go to the river first!" "The river? Isn't it the ocean?" Matthew laughs a little. "Of course the ocean is here, but there is a river as well." He grabs the Italian's wrist and brings him to a park. Not the kind with the swings and what not, but the kind with a path along the river, many beautiful flowers and benches. "Wow…this is really nice…" Romano mutters and Matthew nods, smiling. "This is our Island's river. It's one of the cleanest river's in the world!" They walk closer to the water and Romano looks in it. It's literally crystal clear, the sun shining beautifully in its reflection. "Wow…this is…I've never seen a river so clean…"

Matthew nods, beaming with pride. "Of course, the science teacher and some of us other's take time to clean it up." Romano looks at him confused. "Who is the science teacher?" The Canadian blushes a little and looks down. "H-he's a Prussian named Gilbert. H-he's Ludwig's big brother and Roderich's cousin…" Romano looks at him and feels a small smirk coming to his face. "Hm…you like this Gilbert teacher, don't you?" Matthew blushes three more shades of red.

"I-I-I-I-I-I...m-m-might…a little…b-but only because he's one of the few people who really notice me!" Romano twitches a little. "You're not gonna get a crush on me because I notice you, right?" "Oh dear god no! I only like older guys! You're…what….three years younger than me?" Matthew says and Romano nods. "Yeah, that sounds about right." "Are you hungry?" "Yes." "Then let's go get some food!" The two head off to a small café a few blocks down from the park.

When they get there they check the prices of things and count their money, deciding to pool it together to get all the things they both wanted. Once they get their food they go and sit outside at a small table in front of the building. "So Romano, how are you getting along with people?" Romano thinks for a second. "Surprisingly…well…" "Surprisingly? Don't you get along with everyone?" Matthew asks innocently and Romano practically chokes on his food.

"S-sure…Matthew…I'm a fucking great people person. I can't get people off of me." Romano says sarcastically and Matthew laughs a little. "But Romano… what about Antonio? He seems attached to you." "DON'T. SAY. HIS. NAME. AGAIN." Matthew laughs a little as Romano fumes. "Ah…you don't like him? I thought you did…you went to the park together…" "I WAS BABYSITTING AND HE WAS FOLLOWING ME!" Romano glares at his food. WHY was that bastard mentioned!

"Hm…I always thought he was a good guy…never got along with Alfred though. Probably because Alfred was always so attached to Arthur even when we first moved here…and Antonio and Arthur HATE each other." Matthew says, laughing a little. "Hm…you don't have some random teacher trying to get in your pants?" Romano asks and Matthew looks at him confused. "Teacher trying to get in my pants? No...the only one I really talk to is Gilbert…a-and he doesn't…think of me as anything but a student." Matthew frowns and Romano scowls. "You want to trade? That fucking tomato bastard broke into my goddamn ROOM this morning! MY FUCKING ROOM! He jumped into my bed! Isn't that illegal!" Romano yells and Matthew looks at him surprised. "He…broke into your room?" "Well… Feliciano let him in…BUT STILL!"

Matthew laughs a little. "I guess he really like you, eh?" Romano blushes and sputters a little. "Wh-! H-! N-! Wh-! NO HE DOESN'T! He sees me as a charity case! Me! A fucking charity case! I'm no charity case! I can make my own friends just fine! Just because I don't fucking puke sunshine and fart rainbows like Feliciano doesn't mean I'm not capable of making friends!" Matthew watches the boy ramble on and on with an amused smile before reaching out and patting him on the head. "I understand how that would upset you…but…when did he say that you were a charity case?" "H-he told me that he always looks after new kids that seem to need help. He sees kids as charity cases. Fucking tomato bastard!"

Romano glares down at his now empty plate and Matthew thinks for a minute. "I've seen him take a kid under his wing…but I've never seen him so…adamant about being around them constantly like you…if that…helps…" A blush spreads across Romano's face and he glares at Matthew. "I don't want him to like me! Or treat me like a charity case! I just want him to leave me alone! Completely!" Matthew smirks at him. "Liar…" "WHAT WAS THAT!"

The blonde shrugs and gets up, throwing their garbage out. "I'm just saying that you're blushing an awful lot when you talk about Antonio…" Romano glares at him. "Listen here maple bastard…" "Ah…so now I get a cute nickname to? I'm honored!" Matthew teases and Romano blushes. "I-It's NOT a cute nickname! It's an insult…" "Oh? So you're insulting me?" "You're damn right I am!"

Both boys stare at each other in silence for a second before Matthew starts laughing. "You're funny!" "You…are you _that_ dense!" Romano groans and Matthew shakes his head. "I can take insults, Romano. Besides…I don't really care what you think." "No…you only care what your precious Prussian Gilbert thinks." The brunette teases and Matthew blushes. "I-I-! Shut up!" The two boys continue to banter on their way to the next random stop; the movies.

* * *

Later:

"Hey, Antonio." Antonio looks up from his tomato garden to see Roderich holding a sleeping Lilly, and an annoyed looking Vash's hand. "Oh, Roderich… what's up?" The Spaniard asks, flashing a bright smile at the three. "Not much…but…why aren't you out bothering Romano?" Roderich asks and Antonio laughs a little. "I think I might have over done it this morning…so I'm gonna leave him alone for a while."

Vash glares at him. "What the hell did you do exactly? For it to be considered over doing it by you it must've been bad." Antonio laughs nervously and tells them about this morning. "…Pervert." Vash says, glaring at him and Roderich just stares. "You…jumped into his bed? You do realize he's…like…fifteen." "I acted without thinking. Ok? It isn't that bad…" Antonio mutters and Vash rolls his eyes. "Would have been if his mom came home. You would be dead right now."

"I didn't do anything to him! I was just a friend coming to wake a friend up!" "A twenty-five year old stalker waking a fifteen year old boy up." Vash corrects and Roderich nods. "Oh like you have a leg to stand on, you're twenty-six and eighteen. And I don't even want to date Romano, just be friends." "We started dating when he was fourteen and I was tw…enty…two …" Roderich awkwardly adjusts his glasses before glaring at Antonio again. "Ok, so maybe we don't…it's useless for you anyways. From the looks of it he's on a date with Matthew Williams."

Antonio's eyes widen. "What…? They went on a date?" Vash shrugs. "It looked like a date…they went to the park, a café, and they're now at the movies…" "Th-that could just be a friendly outing!" "At the café they both blushed quite a bit…especially Romano…" Roderich points out. "When did they go to the movie?" "Hm…it takes about an hour to reach here from the café…so it's been about two hours…he should probably be getting home now…"

Antonio jumps up and runs towards Romano's house. "Only wants to be friends my ass…" Vash mutters and Roderich shrugs. "Not our business…" "Which is why you told him?" A small smile comes to Roderich's face. "Well, it's not _technically_ our business…"

* * *

Romano's:

Antonio runs over to the house only to see the two boys talking and smiling. He feels his heart sink a little when he sees Matthew pull a blushing Romano into a hug before heading home. As Matthew walks off, Romano's eyes land on Antonio and he blushes deeper. "Wh-what are you doing here you tomato bastard!" Antonio smiles his token smile at him. "Lovi~! Why can't you hug me like that?" Romano glares at him. "Because I don't like you." "But Lovi~!" Feliciano suddenly pops out from behind the door. "Antonio!" "Ita-chan!" "Come on in! We're having dinner! I made pasta!" Romano twitches and glares at his brother. "WHAT!"

Antonio grins. "Of course! I would love to come in!" He walks up the steps and wraps an arm around Romano's shoulders. "G-get off of me you damned tomato bastard!"

When they enter, the boys' mother looks at Antonio worried. "Oh my, why are you bleeding?" "Ah~! It's nothing! Don't worry!"

* * *

a/n: Canada and Romano as best friends? YES! Why? BECAUSE I'M OBSESSED WITH THEIR CUTENESS! I think I might name the mother...maybe...idk what though...any ideas? *silence*...Right...


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: i do not own hetalia, or the characters. except for feliciano and romano's mom... that sounded kinda like a lame 'yo mama' joke...ANYWAYS. DO. NOT. OWN.**

**Hetalia Gakuen**

Chapter Five: One fine day

* * *

Romano stares at the happy Spaniard beside him. "So Ms. Vargas! How is everything here? Do you need any help with anything?" Antonio asks and Romano rolls his eyes. Great, now he's treating his mother like a charity case. "Funny you should ask! I was thinking of planting a tomato garden out back for Romano." Romano perks up a bit. A tomato garden would be good. Hell, fucking _awesome!_

"Oh~! That's great~! Tomato garden's are awesome!" Antonio exclaims and Romano rolls his eyes. What twenty-five year old man says awesome? Granted, he just thought it…but he's fifteen. It's forgivable. "Yes they are! And my little Romano _loves_ tomatoes! Ever since he was little, he always loved them! Even has a tomato pillow on his bed!" Romano's mother says sweetly and Antonio nods. "Yeah, that thing must be old! It looks so-!" He's cut off by a hard stomp on the foot. "Huh? You've seen his pillow?" His mother asks wearily and Romano groans.

"He saw a picture of it." Romano says and points to a baby picture of him clutching tightly to the pillow. "Oh yes, I almost forgot that was there!" She exclaims happily and laughs with Antonio. "Well anyways, Antonio, I was wondering if you would consider helping him out with the tomato garden! I don't know what to do and Feliciano doesn't really have the patience to do a garden."

Romano twitches and Feliciano pouts. "Ve~! I could do a tomato garden~!" "Why the hell do I need help! Feliciano can help once in a while!" Feliciano smiles and nods. "That's right~! Wait…why only once in a while?" Antonio and their mother ignore them. "I would love to-!" He gets cut off by another hard stomp to the foot. Much less subtle this time, although still missed by his brother and mother. "B-but…I will only come help if he really needs it. Lovi is a smart little boy~!" Antonio coos andRomano glares at his food. Damn right he was smart. He doesn't need that tomato bastard's help! In anything!

The rest of dinner was going fairly well, although by the time he goes home, Antonio was going to have trouble walking on a certain foot Romano seems fond of tonight. Feliciano and Antonio talked about school and Ludwig and other things, their mother chiming in occasionally and Romano remained silent. Not because he was sulking or anything. He wasn't. He just didn't want to talk about stupid things and people he didn't know. But then Antonio looks over at him. And of all things, _speaks._ "So, how was your day with Matthew?"

Romano looks up from his food to see an expectant smile on Antonio's lips. "How the fuck is that your business!" Antonio frowns. "I will tell you about my day." "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DAY!" Romano yells, receiving a glare from his mother. "Be nice Romano." "Ve~! Fratello hung out with Mattie? How fun!" Feliciano says and Romano nods. "It was."

Their mother and Feliciano now look at him with interest. Damn it. He makes sure to stomp on Antonio's foot for good measure before answering. "I kinda…um…ran into him…earlier. We got to talking and he showed me around. Then we went to the movies because it was playing something we've both been waiting to see." Antonio looks over at him, still smiling. "It almost sounds like a date." Romano twitches and glares as darkly as he can with his mother and Feliciano there. "How does that sound like a fucking date?"

"Well, you went to the river, a café, and then that movies…the you hugged at the end…that's a date." Antonio says and Romano snaps, standing up. "YOU FOLLOWED ME DIDN'T YOU?" "What! No!" Romano begins to shake in anger. "YOU DID! DAMNIT I THOUGHT YOU LEARNED SOME BOUNDRIES FOR FUCK SAKE!" "No, listen! I was at home and Vash and Roderich came and told me that you were!" Antonio exclaims, trying desperately to defend himself.

Romano glares down at him. "SO YOU'RE HAVING PEOPLE KEEP TABS ON ME!" "No! They just told me! I don't know why!" Antonio answers, truly not knowing why they told him. "BULLSHIT! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, IT WASN'T A FUCKING DATE! WHY THE HELL WOULD I DATE SOMEONE I HAD JUST MET! WE'RE FRIENDS-!" "Romano! Sit down and calm down!" His mother commands and he sits down, seething.

"I told you…I didn't ask or anything. They just mentioned it." Antonio mutters like a scolded child and Romano glares over at him. "Why did they feel the need to tell you? It's not like we're close or anything." "But Lovi~!" The man whines, disappointment flashing through his eyes for a moment. "Whatever, I'm sure you're not lying…you're too stupid to lie." Romano mutters before excusing himself from the table. "I'm so sorry about that, Antonio." Ms. Vargas says, truly sympathetic to the man sitting there looking dejected.

"It's ok! He's just a little tense from still getting used to this place!" Antonio says, smiling sweetly at the woman. "I'd rather him yell at me than someone else." She sighs and smiles back at him. "You are such a nice guy." "Hahah! No, not at all!" Antonio exclaims and notices Feliciano sneaking off to see Romano. "Well, thank you for the lovely meal. I'm sorry I caused such a ruckus. Would you like me to help with the cleaning up?" Ms Vargas shakes her head no. "That is the boys' job. Don't worry." "Well then good night." He heads out, waving to Feliciano at the stairs.

Entering his brother's room, Feliciano is bombarded with his brother's tomato pillow. "Uwah~! What's that for Romano?" Romano looks over to Feliciano. "Oh, it's just you…" "Just me? How mean~!" Feliciano teases and sits down with Romano on the bed. "What do you need, Feliciano?" "Why are you so angry at Antonio?" Romano looks at his brother, a genuine look of concern on his face. "Hmm…where do I begin…?" He takes a deep breath and begins listing things.

"First of all, there's the fact he is so god damned clingy! Then there's that constant smile on his face, the fact he's a pushover, the fact he's a twenty-five year old man who broke into a teenagers room-!" Feliciano cuts him off. "Oh, he didn't break into your room! I let him in and pointed out your room! He was gonna wait in the living room!" Romano tenses up. "What…?" "Yeah! I told him to go on up!" Feliciano says, innocently unaware of the death glare he is currently receiving from his big brother. "You…"

Romano grabs a pillow and slams it into Feliciano's face. "YOU IDIOT!" "UWAAHHH~! Fratello is violent~!" Feliciano exclaims and Romano glares. "THAT ISN'T EVEN THE HALF OF IT!" He suddenly tackles the unsuspecting boy in his bed, causing him to giggle. "Eh…? Why are you laughing…?" Romano asks, looking at the boy confused before getting a face full of pillow. "Pillow fight!" Feliciano exclaims, tackling the confused Romano to the ground. "OW! FUCK! At least I tackled you on the bed, you bastard!" "Hahah! Don't worry, you won't bleed or anything. I was afraid I was going to the first time Ludwig tackled me to the ground, but-!" Romano goes bright red in anger."HE **_WHAT_**!"

Feliciano looks down at him confused. "Yeah, right before we~!" Romano glares at him darkly. "If you want that fucking potato bastard to be alive tomorrow, you will not finish that sentence." "Ve~? Why don't you like Ludwig? He's really nice! He helps me out all the time with school and he even ties my shoes~!" Feliciano says, a strange sort of dreamy look on his face. "…You're serious…? Oh dear god…" Romano groans, laying his head on the floor and staring up at Feliciano. "I have a question…" Feliciano smiles down at him from his spot on his twin's chest. "Si~?" Romano looks away in annoyance.

"Does mom know…? About you and the potato bastard?" Feliciano looks at him surprised. "Well…of course not…I don't know how she'd take it. Why? Thinking of telling her you're in love with Antonio?" Romano goes bright red and glares at his oblivious brother. "Who the hell said I loved that tomato bastard!"

Feliciano shrugs. "Well, no one…but…I just figured, since you're always together." "We are _not_ always together. I've only been here a little less than three days! And are you forgetting something? I was with Matthew today!" Romano points out and Feliciano laughs a little. "I did forget, actually~! How is Mattie?" "He's fine." The door opens and their mother stares at them.

"What's…going on?" She asks when she sees Feliciano on Romano's chest and red marks on both of their cheeks from the pillows. "Pillow fight~! Fratello is so fun~!" Feliciano exclaims and she rolls her eyes. "Come downstairs and clean up the table. I'll get started on laundry." "Si mama~!" Feliciano exclaims as Romano mutters. "Si, madre…" They both get up and head to the kitchen. "Fratello, what are you doing tomorrow?" Feliciano asks as they begin picking up the table. "Nothing, why?" "Wanna come have lunch with me, Ludwig, and Kiku?"

Romano twitches. That fucking potato bastard has to come? "Fine, but I'm going to see if Matthew would like to come." Feliciano smiles at him. "Great! I can't wait!"

* * *

Sunday:

Romano, after seeing that neither his mother nor brother know where Matthew lives, is being forced to ask HIM of all people. He reaches the red door to a certain Spaniard's house and contemplates just asking the next person he sees. It's a small island, surely not everyone is as clueless as his family. "Ah…? Oh my god! Lovi~!" Antonio exclaims, staring at the small teen at his front door. "Don't get the wrong idea! I just need to know where Matthew lives!" Romano says quickly as he notices Antonio beginning to open his arms.

"Aren't you supposed to get that information? Or at least his number?" Antonio asks and Romano scowls. "I would have, but I didn't want to be pushy." "He's just your friend…right?" Romano glares. "Of course he's just my friend! But I'm just-! I don't-!" Antonio gasps. "Oh my god, Lovi! Is he your first friend!" "SH-SHUT UP YOU FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD! OF COURSE HE'S NOT! J-JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Romano yells, going bright red in embarrassment.

Antonio stares down at him for a minute before smiling widely and pulling him into a tight hug. "You're so cute, Lovi~! How innocent! Not even having a friend!" "WHAT THE FUCK! I HAD FRIENDS!" Romano yells, trying to pull Antonio's strong arms off of him. "Ohhh?" Antonio asks and then feels Romano's grip loosen as the smaller boy looks down. "…They just weren't…what you would call…'normal' friendships…" The small Italian mutters and Antonio smiles, lifting him up and bringing him into his house. "HE-! WHOA! LET ME DOWN YOU STUPID PERVERT! I HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE RIGHT NOW!" "He doesn't know you're coming, so he can't miss you." "WHAT KIND OF REASONING IS THAT!"

Antonio sits Romano down on his couch. "Is this kidnapping…?" Romano mutters to himself as he looks around the large house. For only one person living in it, it doesn't come off as empty or lonely. Maybe because he has two turtles in every room. Weirdo. "Thirsty?" "No." Antonio smiles at him, unfazed. "Hungry?" "Why yes, which is why I'm having lunch with friends. Far. From. You." Romano answers, glaring at the older man. "Alright, alright…I just have one question."

Figuring it will get him out faster, Romano agrees to answer. "Your… 'friends'…were they by any chance…the mafia?" Antonio asks and Romano pales. "I...don't have to answer that." "Alright, good luck telling Ita-chan why you didn't come to lunch~!" Antonio threatens and Romano gawks at the man. "I would be impressed if I wasn't the one being held captive…" The spaniard frowns."Tell me, Romano. This is something serious!" Antonio exclaims, grabbing the boy's arm. "How did you get mafia out of what I said!" Romano asks, yanking his arm away. "I'm not stupid, Romano!" "That's debatable…" Antonio glares at him. Actually glares at him! "Romano…"

Romano groans and looks away. "I did a few things here and there for them. I wasn't anywhere near the top. I was one of their 'outside connections' that they barely used. They know I moved, but they don't know where. I also know, for a fact, no mafia members are here." Antonio looks at him questioningly. "How do you know that?" Romano looks away. "B-because…one of the big boss's of the mafia promised me he'd inform me if they found Feliciano and mother…"

Antonio stares at him in awe for a second before smiling and patting him on the head. "I see…well then…go on to Matthew's." He hands the boy a piece of paper with the Canadian's address. "Hm…about damn time you give me his address." Romano mutters before getting up and heading out. "I'll take that as a thank you…and you're welcome, Lovi~!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

Romano stands at Matthew's door, hearing loud yelling with a British accent, like he needs to wonder who that is. "I WON'T GIVE YOU THE BLOODY ANSWERS YOU GIT!" "But you said you'd help~!" Alfred's voice whines and Arthur yells again. "YES! HELP YOU STUDY! NOT CHEAT!" A silence falls over them for a few moments before Alfred speaks up. "Fine…can we make it interesting?" "How…?" Arthur asks and Romano groans. For the love of god… "Every answer I get right, you take off an article of clothing." Alfred suggests and Romano practically gags. "…Fine…" Arthur mummbles, the pout practically _heard_ in his voice.

Ringing the bell for the THIRD. TIME. Matthew finally answers. "Oh! Romano! Sorry, I was upstairs! What's up?" The blonde asks and Romano blushes, looking down. "Um…I promised Feliciano I would go have lunch with him and his friends…so I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Matthew's eyes light up.

"Really! That'd be awesome!" He offers for Romano to come in, only to have him steadfastly refuse. "Ah…you heard Alfred and Arthur, huh? Who am I kidding…three houses down probably heard them. Alright, I'll be right back!" Matthew says before quickly running upstairs and changing into something nice.

Coming back down, he smiles at Romano and grabs his wrist. "We'd better hurry out of here, unless you want to be scarred for life." Romano gets the drift and the two quickly run til they reach a small fountain. "If this where we're meeting them?" Matthew asks between breaths. "No…I just…needed…to stop…"

They boy sit on the edge of the fountain and Romano texts Feliciano. "He says they are down by the ocean…do you know how to…?" "Of course! I know exactly where they are!" Matthew says excitedly and Romano smiles. "Good, at least one of us does." The two sit quietly for a second, catching their breath for the long walk they have left when a man appears and catches Matthew's attention.

He's an adult, obviously, and he's an albino. Strangely though, he doesn't look like a freak. His short platinum blonde hair suits him well, along with his mischievous red eyes. Upon spotting the now blushing Matthew, he comes over to the two of them. "Hello birdie." He says to Matthew, a strange smile on his face. "H-hello…G-Gilbert…" Matthew stutters out and Romano stares at the man.

This is the science teacher Matthew is in love with? The kid definitely has weird taste. Not to mention this bastard's younger brother is dating his own. NOT. COOL. "Ahhh! You must be Feliciano's big brother! Ludwig told me what you did when you found out they were dating. Hilarious! But seriously, don't beat on my brother again." Gilbert warns and Romano shrugs. "Keep your little brother off of mine." The albino's eyes light up. "Oh! So you do know they've had sex!"

Romano's eyes widen. "They…what…?" "Um…Gilbert…I don't think you should have…" Matthew is cut off by a fuming Romano. "YOUR POTATO BASTARD OF A BROTHER DID WHAT TO MY BABY BROTHER!" Gilbert smirks. "Had. Sex." "YOU FUCKING ALBINO! I'LL-!" "Gil! Here you are! What-!" They all turn to see Antonio, now staring at the three confused. "Lovi? Mattie?" Romano grabs Matthew's wrist and begins to drag him away. "I've caught my breath, let's go."

Matthew smiles nervously. "That's fine and all…but we're going the wrong way…" Romano stops and glares at him. "Lead the way." "Right…right…" Matthew says, laughing a little.

* * *

a/n:I tried to make it easier to tell who was talking. . i hope i did ok. and idk about this one...i wrote it in only one day...nothing good can come of that. so i'm sorry if this one sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Do not own Hetalia or characters...still... also...THANK YOU ALL SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!3 THEY MAKE ME SOOOOO HAPPY!**

**Hetalia Gakuen**

Chapter Six: Brothers

* * *

Matthew and Romano reach the ocean and Romano stares at the large body of water. It's not that he hasn't seen the ocean before. He lived in fucking Italy for Christ sakes. He saw the damn thing all the time. But this beach was different from all the ones he'd been to before. For one thing, there were no women to flirt with for a free ice cream or whole free lunch. Then again, that Spanish idiot probably would if he really wanted him to. But he didn't. Ever. **_EVER_**.

The main reason he's staring at the ocean though, is the fact it's so calming on this island. On a certain booted peninsula it was always packed and everyone seemed like they were in a hurry. Here, however, families were just sitting and basking in the sun, kids splashing around in the water. It was all so nice. In fact, the only thing that he didn't like about it was that damn potato bastard grilling chicken. With an arm around his brother. Arm around _his_ brother. _His_ Feliciano.

Ok, not _his_ Feliciano. As much as it hurts to admit, he doesn't really know his brother anymore. This guy probably does have more of a right to claim Feliciano as his. But that doesn't mean Romano will let him.

"GET YOUR WURST-LOVING ARM OFF MY BROTHER!"

Feliciano looks over and smiles, "Fratello! You're finally here!"

Romano glares at Ludwig as he answers, "Yeah, I'm here. So get away from him."

Ludwig looks at him confused before letting go of Feliciano, who runs over to Romano, hugging him tightly. "Come on! Come on! You and Mattie can come swim with us!" Romano and Matthew look at each other confused. "Did you bring swim trunks?" The Italian asks and Matthew shakes his head. "No, I should have figured though. It is a nice day." Romano frowns at him brother. "We can't swim."

Feliciano smiles. "No big deal! Go in your boxers!" Romano goes bright red and Matthew laughs a little. "I'M NOT GOING IN MY FUCKING BOXERS! I HAVE SOME SHAME YOU KNOW!" Feliciano frowns. "Ve~? But we use to run around on the beach naked in Italy. Remember~?" The other three boys with them stare at the two as Romano sputters for a second. "Y-YOU IDIOT! WE WERE BABIES! _BABIES_! I'M NOT GOING TO GO IN NAKED OR IN MY BOXERS!"

Feliciano looks over to Matthew, who shrugs. "I'm sorry, Feliciano. I can't do it either." "Ve~…" The younger Italian looks down sadly and Kiku speaks up. "Feliciano-kun, I brought extra swim trunks. Would they be alright Matthew-san? Romano-san?" Matthew and Feliciano light up and Romano pales. "Those will work! Right, Romano?" The Canadian beside him asks and Romano nods slowly.

Kiku hands them the swim trunks and Romano inwardly freaks out. He didn't think they would really be swimming! He's never learned how to swim. _**Fuck!**_ Useless fucking father and his damn excuses to not teach Romano. He just needs to calm down. As long as he doesn't go out to far he can just walk around in it. That's what he did in Italy. "You dressed, Romano?" Matthew's voice calls out from the stall next to him and Romano groans. "Yes I'm dressed. It's not like it takes long to put on fucking shorts."

The blonde laughs a little before opening the stall door to see Romano with his ever-present pout. "Ah! You look good Romano!" Matthew exclaims and Romano twitches as he stares at the both of them. Their swim trunks were…well… Pokémon. Did Kiku _want_ to be a stereotype? And also, no self respecting fifteen year old boy wears anything related to Pokémon anymore. Even Italy is done with the fad. He looks at the expectant smile on Matthew's face. Oh right.

"Yeah, you also have a strange way of pulling off Pokémon swim trunks at eighteen years of age." Romano says and Matthew laughs a little, obviously shrugging off the sarcasm. "I know I do. It's a gift." They both head out and set their clothes in a bag Feliciano brought. "Let's go to the water! You coming Ludwig?" Feliciano asks and Ludwig looks at him confused. "I have to make the food. I can't come." The younger Italian frowns as the older one secretly celebrates. "Romano, you're smirking." Matthew points out in amusement and Romano quickly frowns again.

"Ve~…let's go swim then, we'll be back soon doitsu!" Feliciano calls as he runs to the other three. They race to the ocean and get in, Feliciano splashing everyone. Matthew splashes back and Romano ducks his brother. That'll show the brat. Kiku even smiles as Feliciano and Romano wrestle to try and duck each other. "Ve~! Fratello is so fun~!" Feliciano exclaims, making Romano blush.

Taking this moment he catches Romano off guard and ducks him. The darker brunette haired boy comes back up, spitting and gasping. "YOU _BASTARD_!" Romano yells, going to duck him again only to get them both swept into a large wave and pulled underwater and away from the others. "Romano!" Matthew exclaims followed by Kiku. "Feliciano!" They look around to see if they can find the boys' heads. "Quick! Let's get Ludwig!" Matthew exclaims and they both run.

Grabbing Ludwig, since there is no life guard, really stupid idea, they head back to the water to search for them. Spreading out and looking around above and under the water. As they frantically search, Antonio and Gilbert come by, waving absentmindedly before Matthew runs over to them and grabs onto Gilbert's shirt frantically shaking him. "ROMANO AND FELICIANO DROWNED! THEY WERE CAUGHT BY A WAVE AND NOW WE CAN'T-!"

Before Matthew can finish, Antonio has already striped down to his boxers and jumped in. Gilbert tries to calm Matthew down, rubbing his arms to warm them up. "Calm down, you can't search properly if you're panicking.." Matthew takes a few deep breathes before the two of them jump into the ocean and resume searching.

* * *

Romano and Feliciano:

Romano opens his eyes to the stinging feel of salt water. Quickly he covers his nose and mouth and looks around for Feliciano. Not being able to swim, he thrashes around a bit trying to move and find his brother until two arms wrap around him. Looking over he sees Feliciano who begins to pull them up when something, probably a ball, hits him and send them both down. Fucking kids.

Romano lays there on the ocean ground underneath Feliciano's weight, trying desperately to get him and his brother to the surface and failing before getting suddenly weak. He wraps his arms tightly around the unconscious Feliciano. If he's gonna die, it might as well be with his other half. Shame they never got to really know each other…

Just as he begins to pass out, Ludwig appears and strong arms pulls them both towards him. Romano tries to stay awake, to make sure Feliciano will be ok, but he fails and soon passes out. "Romano!" "Feliciano!" Everyone else swims over to Ludwig, who is holding them both tightly as the two boys continue to hold onto each other. He swims back to land and separates the two boys.

The others run over and Antonio hurries to Romano, leaning over to hear if he's breathing. "I think they need CPR, Ludwig." He says, hearing a gurgling noise from the teen's mouth. Ludwig nods when he hears the same gurgling noise from Feliciano. The two begin CPR as Kiku and Matthew watch worriedly, Gilbert trying to keep them both calm.

After what feels like an eternity, Romano begins to feel himself waking up. He goes to let out a groan, only to have it blocked by a pair of lips. Wait. What! Romano pushes the offending person away and shoots up, looking for Feliciano, who is staring at him worried. "Are you ok!" They both ask each other before nodding to the other. "Romano! I was so worried!" Feliciano exclaims, pulling his brother into a hug. "I...are you sure you're ok?" Romano asks, hugging him back. "Yeah! I'm fine! Ludwig gave me CPR! Just like Antonio did for you!" Feliciano says happily and Romano blushes. "O-oh…"

Matthew and Kiku come over to the twins. "We were so worried!" Matthew exclaims, hugging Romano and Kiku nods, hugging Feliciano. "Are you two alright? Should we bring you home? To the hospital?" Feliciano laughs a little. "Ve~! I'm ok Kiku! Especially since I'm getting hugs from so many people!" Romano blushes a little. "I-I'm fine to…" He pulls away from Feliciano and Matthew pulls away from him.

Ludwig and Antonio come up, checking on the two of them. "I-I'm fine, damnit! Would everyone stop looking at me!" Romano stutters out, getting annoyed with all the stares. It's not like they died, damnit! They just got a little water logged is all! "I was so worried, Lovi~! I've never done CPR on anything but a mannequin before!" Antonio exclaims as he pulls Romano into a tight hug.

"G-GET OFF ME!" Romano yells as Antonio hugs him even tighter. "W-what kind of idiot gives you air only to squeeze it right back out!" He scolds and Antonio blushes, backing up. "Sorry, I got carried away~!" "Idiot…and when the hell did you and the albino bastard get here!" Romano yells, glaring at Gilbert as the man wraps a towel around Matthew's shoulders. "A little after you decided to get taken by a wave." Gilbert says, flashing him a smirk.

"It's not my fault! Some retard hit Feliciano with a ball or something as we were heading to the surface!" Romano points out, fuming. How dare he! Why would Romano ever WANT to drown! Nothing good came from it! He was saved by the potato bastard and then given CPR from the tomato bastard! He basically _kissed_ him! Romano shakes his head to get the thought out.

"So you two are really ok?" Antonio asks as he grabs his shirt out of the sand and forces it onto Romano. "Yes, we're fine! I have dry clothes of my own, you know!" "I know, but they are all the way over there, Lovi~!" Romano groans and glares at the older man. "Would you go away now? Old men crashing a teen… lunch…isn't as fun as you pedophiles might think." Antonio looks at him confused for a second. "Who's a pedophile?" "You." "Me? But I've never been interested in a kid like that, Lovi~!" The Spaniard coos and Romano groans. It should be illegal to be so fucking retarded. "Never mind, idiot…"

Romano looks over to Matthew to see him talking with Gilbert about…wait …they're talking about POLUTION! LAME, MATTHEW! LAME! "Perhaps you and I should come and clean it up? With my awesomeness it shouldn't be too hard!" Gilbert points out and Matthew nods. "Maybe I could get Romano to help." Matthew says, lacking anything else to say. Romano rolls his eyes and scoffs. Like hell he's coming to the ocean to clean with these two while they flirt.

"Lovi, I have a question." Antonio practically whispers and Romano looks at him annoyed. "I've answered enough questions for you, tomato bastard." "Hm…I guess you're right…but still I would like to know…" Romano waits for him to finish, but Antonio trails off there and goes silent. "To know what?" Antonio's eyes flicker with a mischievousness that goes unseen to Romano. "Well…there's no point asking if you won't answer…" Romano twitches. Who does this idiot think he is! He can't just not finish a sentence to Romano! Fuck that! "I'll answer, so just fucking ask." Antonio smirks a little and sits closer to the boy, whispering in his ear. "Can you swim?" Romano shivers at the feel of Antonio's breath so close to his skin and-wait… "WHO SAID I CAN'T YOU BASTARD!"

Antonio looks over to the others for a second before putting a finger to his lips and winking. "Shhh, don't want them to hear you." "You…" Romano fumes as Antonio happily waits for the answer. "I..." "You said you'd answer, Lovi~! You're a man of your word, aren't you?" Antonio asks and Romano stands up. "FUCK YOU! I DON'T NEED TO ANSWER A PERVERT!" He kicks the older man's chest, making him fall backwards into the sand, laughing the whole time.

"I will take that as a no, Lovi~?" Romano goes bright red and looks away. "Take it however you want, tomato bastard." "Ah, but you're the one who looks like a tomato right now, Lovi~!" Antonio points out and Romano glares down at him, lifting a foot to his face. "I'll kick that smile off your face, damnit." "I have a deal for you, Lovi." The Spaniard says, grin still present. Romano looks at him for a moment before moving his foot to rest beside the man's hand. "I'm listening."

"I could teach you to swim. We could come here at night so no one else is around, and I'll teach you." Romano almost agrees before he realizes something. "I am not going anywhere alone with you at night." Like hell, Romano might not know how to swim, but he's not stupid. "Ah~! So you would rather have people watch you flailing around like an idiot in the water~?" Antonio asks innocently and Romano gets the sudden urge to ram the man's face into the sand. The bastard was trying to BLACKMAIL him!

"Listen here you god damn tomato bastard, I'm not going to swim with you, day or night. Alone or in a group." Romano says pointedly and Antonio frowns. "But Lovi, if I knew you were out here again, still not knowing how to swim, you wouldn't ever NOT swim with me. Get what I mean?" Antonio asks and Romano literally growls under his breath in frustration. "You…" "It's not only for your sake, but Ita-chan's as well." Romano instantly calms down and stares at the man. That's just unfair, bringing Feliciano into it. Fucking bastard.

"I don't want to be the cause of him drowning again…" The Italian mutters and Antonio nods before smiling at him and holding a hand out. "Then let me teach you, Lovi. I'm pretty good at teaching, after all. I treat it like a job, you could say!" The Spaniard laughs at his **_lame _**attempt at a joke and Romano scowls. "I'll learn from you, but I'm not taking your hand." With that the boy turns around and goes over to Matthew.

"Wow, did you just get a date with your little Italian?" Gilbert teases, seemingly appearing out of nowhere beside Antonio. "It's not a date. It's tutoring, Gil. _You_ are the one who got a date." Antonio points out and Gilbert laughs. "It's not a date, Antonio. He's just a kid. Unlike you, I have limits." Gilbert sits down next to Antonio, who just frowns at him. "I'm not in love with Lovi. I just want to be friends~!" The albino smirks at his friend. "You seemed pretty eager to give the kid CPR. Not to mention you ran out into the water faster than birdie could get his words out." Antonio frowns, blushing a little. "He was taking forever to talk…"

Meanwhile Romano talks to Matthew as they grab some food, which surprisingly enough isn't burnt. When they sit down with the others Romano notices Ludwig staring at him. "What the hell do you want, potato bastard?" "Are you alright?" Romano's eye and hand twitch. If _ONE MORE PERSON _asks that, he's going to_ KILL_ them. "I. AM. FINE. Now go fawn over Feliciano." Ludwig and Feliciano look at him surprised and he quickly sends a glare their way.

The bastard is a bastard, but he saved his life. More importantly he saved Feliciano's life. Since Romano isn't good at saying thank you, he'll just leave them be for the rest of the day. But only today. Soon they are joined by Gilbert and Antonio to eat. They spend a few more hours there just talking and joking around. Romano even jokes and laughs a little, earning shock from everyone and Kiku taking a picture. Damn sushi bastard. Soon enough it begins getting dark and everyone heads home. Yao comes to pick up Kiku and bring him back to their place, Gilbert brings Matthew home and Romano and Feliciano are escorted by Ludwig and Antonio. _Figures._

"Ve~! Today sure was interesting huh fratello?" Feliciano asks, clinging to Ludwig's arm. "Yeah…interesting…" Romano mutters, eying Antonio in annoyance. "Ita-chan! Why don't you and Feliciano go ahead of us, ok~?" Antonio asks and Feliciano nods happily, dragging the German man with him. "So…do you want to take me up on those lessons?" "I don't have a choice…" Romano says in annoyance. "Well then how about tonight?" Antonio asks hopefully and Romano glares at him. "We. Have. School. Are you _that _stupid?" "We have until Wednesday off. It's Ivan's birthday and he likes a few days to celebrate." Romano groans. What the hell kind of principle can get away with that? He thinks back to the creepy smile the Russian had and shudders, quickly understanding.

"Not tonight, I'm tired. I guess…if we have to…tomorrow would work out..." Romano mumbles, feeling strangely awkward. "Ah~! I can't wait Lovi~!" Antonio coos, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders and dragging him home, ignoring all the curses and flailing around the small Italian is doing. "Here we are! See you later!" Romano quickly pulls away from the man and groans. "Sadly."

He goes inside only to end up bumping into Feliciano. "What the hell, Feliciano! Why are you standing in the door…?" Romano trails off as he sees what Feliciano is staring at. There, in the kitchen, at their table, is a boy. A boy who looks eerily like them. His hair is a lighter brown than even Feliciano's, but he still screams Vargas. Then there is the curl, the same curl he and Feliciano have. The young boy looks at them, scared green eyes meeting with two pairs of confused brown ones.

* * *

a/n: (I tried out that other style that was recomended to me and im so sorry! i tried but i couldnt do it! I do like the style, but it's just not...my style, you know? But thanks for the suggestion and i will keep trying it with other short stories i write.) That's right! Another Vargas! Ever heard of Seborga? It's a micronation in Italy and is also an _**adorable**_ character in Hetalia. I found him earlier this week, to late to have him in it the whole time...so...yeah. I HAVE GIVEN THEIR MOTHER A NAME TO! Stay tuned to find out who this boy is exactly and what their mother's name is_. _It's cool to, I personally think. ITALIAN NAMES ARE SO COOL! And...idk where the drowning thing came from...it just sort of happened. Also, yes, when someone drowns they get constantly bombarded with 'are you alright?' all. the. time. for the rest of the day. it's annoying.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I dont own Hetalia. Not now. Not ever. I only own the island and the mother of the twins. **

**Hetalia Gakuen**

Chapter Seven: The sins of the father

* * *

Romano and Feliciano stare at the increasingly uncomfortable boy in their kitchen. "Who is...this?" The older of the two asks, finally finding his voice again. "Boys…this is…your little brother." The twins' eyes widen in unison. "B-but you didn't have any children after us." Feliciano finally says and their mother nods. "That's right; he is your father's son." She says weakly and the boy stares at the ground guiltily. Romano feels rage building up inside.

Not only did his father _cheat_ and treat their whole family like _shit_, but he also ruined another boy's life! That man is so lucky he's dead, because if he wasn't, Romano would be killing him right now. "What's your name?" Romano asks and the boy looks at him scared. "I-I'm…Marcello Carbone." The boy mutters and Romano nods. Carbone, that was the name of his father's secretary when they were all still a family. However, when the boys were five, she moved to Seborga and Feliciano moved with their mother here.

"So Marcello, why are you here?" Romano asks and Feliciano glares at him. Actually _glares_ at him. He didn't mean to sound rude, he just wants to know, damnit! "W-well…my mother was killed in a car crash a few days ago…and I don't have any other family so I went to find my father. When I got there he was dead already so I decided to find your mother, Ms. Serafina, and find out about any other family…our…father has." Marcello mumbles and Romano frowns, poor kid.

"I have told Marcello that he will live with us. A boy his age shouldn't be running from place to place. And here he at least has two brothers, right boys?" Serafina asks and both boys find themselves nodding. "Of course, I've always wanted to be a big brother~!" Feliciano says, excitement now lighting up his face.

Marcello smiles weakly at him before turning his gaze to Romano. The two stare at each other silently for a moment before Romano speaks up. "How old are you, Marcello?" "I-I'm…thirteen…" Marcello mutters, as if his age is a subject of shame. "I see…well, we can't help you out at school, but I'll tell you this now; STAY. AWAY. FROM. FRANCIS." Romano commands and Marcello looks at him confused. "Who is Francis and why should I?" He's questioning him? Brat.

"Francis is a pervert from France and he will jump at the chance to do horrible things to someone as cute as you. So stay away from him…Also, stay away from the Spanish guy Antonio Carriedo. He's creepy to." Marcello gets a smile tugging at his lips as Romano goes on about the people to avoid and the people to get close to. "There's a boy names Matthew, he's super cool, but his brother Alfred is a retard. Kiku is cool to, and so is his boyfriend Yao…um…why is everyone smiling?" Romano asks, confused and Feliciano grins at him. "Fratello likes him!"

The older of the twins goes bright red and glares at Feliciano. "Fuck you! I don't like Antonio!" The other three look at him confused. "I was talking about Marcello…" Romano turns even more red, the blush spreading to his ears. "I-I-I KN-KNEW THAT! I KNEW THAT!" Marcello smiles at him. "So Antonio's not some _creepy_ guy, he's just _your_ guy. I get it. I'm not into older people anyways."

Romano and Feliciano pale as they look in unison to their mother, who has a strange look on her face. "What's that look for? He means in a friend way silly~! Marcello must have misunderstood~! Right, Marcello~?" Marcello notices the panic in the boys' eyes and nods. "Yeah, sorry, I misunderstood." They all notice Serafina relax and smile. "Well, let's eat then."

After dinner Serafina heads out to do some shopping. As soon as her car pulls out of the driveway Marcello looks over to his new brothers on the couch. "Is your mom…uncomfortable with gay relationships?" Romano and Feliciano look at him for a second before looking at each other and shrugging. "We don't know." They say in unison and then Romano quickly adds. "But from the look of her reaction just now I'm guessing she doesn't have much acceptance for it…what did she say to describe gay people to you, Feliciano?" Romano asks and Feliciano thinks for a minute before smiling. "She never told me anything about them! Francis told me about gay couples!" The older twin twitches. NOT. COOL.

"How…did he tell you about it?" Feliciano laughs at the anger in his brother's voice. "He didn't touch me, if that's what you mean! He's the health teacher, he taught the class! Showed pictures, movies, and stuff…" "I see…I guess that's better than any other way…with Francis involved…" Romano mutters begrudgingly and Marcello smiles at him. "You're the overprotective type, aren't you?" "Fuck off, brat." Marcello laughs a little as Romano blushes.

"I see…well, um, could one of you show me where the shower is?" The youngest boy asks and Feliciano jumps up. "I'll show you! If you want, we can bathe together~!" "No." Marcello and Romano both answer immediately and Feliciano frowns. "Fine…come on Marcello, I'll bring you to the bathroom." "Yeah, thank you." They both head off and Romano stares at them. This is insane.

First, being moved to an island he's never heard of, actually he still doesn't know the name now that he thinks about it, then meeting all these people and now an unknown brother. It's a shame his father couldn't actually drown in his grave. All the shit he put the family through, and now Marcello even. He sighs before grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels before landing on some American show called 'How I Met Your Mother' that he has been watching a lot recently.

"Ve~! Fratello sure does like this show!" Feliciano says, causing Romano to jump a little in surprise. "Y-You idiot! Don't fucking sneak up on me damnit!" "Ve~? How did I scare you?" Romano glares and looks away from the boy. "Never mind, Feliciano." The two boys settle down on the couch and watch the show in silence.

* * *

Bed:

Around one o'clock Romano decides to go to bed, his head still reeling a little from the new brother thing. After getting settled in bed he begins to fall asleep when he hears the door opening. Looking over he sees Feliciano tiptoeing into his bedroom. He moves over a little so Feliciano can get in the bed. "Ve~…are you awake, fratello?" "Mhmm…" Romano groans from under his blankets.

"Can I sleep with you?" Feliciano asks his voice a little shaky. Romano sighs and sits up, lifting the blankets next to him. "Come on in, Feliciano." The younger twin's eyes light up and he crawls into the bed. "So…what's wrong?" Romano asks awkwardly and Feliciano laughs a little. "I was lonely~! It was a long day, wasn't it?" "Yeah, you could say that…" They both lie down and face each other, his token smile on Feliciano's face. "I like Marcello, do you~?" "Yeah…poor kid."

They talk for a little while longer about Marcello, drowning, their father, when they were little, whatever comes to mind. After a few hours, they begin to drift off, only to have the door open _again_. Romano groans in annoyance and sees Marcello just peeking in. "Just get your ass in the bed and don't fucking wake me." Marcello jumps a little. "Th-that's not…" "Quit being shy and get your damn ass in the bed so i can go to sleep."

Feliciano wakes up and smiles at Marcello. "Ve~! Marcello is coming to join us~! That's great~!" Marcello walks over to the bed and Feliciano makes room between him and Romano for the smaller boy to sleep. "Good night, fratellos." "Good night, Marcello, Romano~!" "Shut the fuck up and go to SLEEP, damnit!"

* * *

The next morning:

"It's so cute~! I don't want to wake them!" Romano groans as he's pulled from his sleep by an annoyingly familiar voice. "Why the fuck are you here and where is our mom?" He looks up from under Marcello's arm. "Don't be so paranoid! I'm your neighbor! I've been coming to this place since loonnng before you came, Lovi~! In fact, I use to babysit Feliciano all the time~! He was so cute~!" Antonio coos and Romano glares. "Why are you here?"

The Spaniard sits down across the room, smiling at the boy. "Your mom wanted me to come in and check on you all. She couldn't find the other two in their rooms so she wanted me to search around the house. I looked everywhere before coming in here. Who would have thought you'd all be sleeping together? So cute~!" Romano glares at him. "Mind your own damn business."

Antonio laughs a little before standing up. "Well, I made sure you're alive, your mom will be coming back in a few hours. Try to get up by then." Romano looks at him confused. "You're not gonna do your creepy song and dance to get me up?" Antonio smiles at him as he reaches the door. "No, I don't need to worry about you anymore, right Lovi~? You have your sweet little brother and your friend Matthew~! Along with Kiku, even! So I will see you tonight at eight. Meet me at my place, ok~?" He leaves after that and Romano groans, slamming his head onto the pillow. "Damnit…" "So you have a date tonight with the man you don't like?" Marcello asks, sleep laced in every word he speaks.

"Shut up Marcello. It is not a date. And you're damn right I don't like that bastard! He comes in here way to much!" Romano whisper-yells and he can hear Marcello's smirk. "He did long before you ever came here, remember?" Marcello points out and Romano feels his heart sink a little. So that's why the bastard was always around. He was close to Feliciano and their mom. Is that why he is always here? No boundaries because he sopped having to worry about those long ago with this family? Romano wasn't special, he was just like a little brother to Antonio.

Like Feliciano is to Antonio. Soon Marcello will be fawned over by Antonio as well, and Romano will be on the back burner. "Romano…are you cold? You're kind of shivering…" Marcello whispers and Romano twitches. "Of course I'm not fucking cold! I have to heaters attached to me!" He groans and gets out of the bed, looking down at the confused Marcello. "I'm getting up, you can sleep a while longer, but I'm waking you both up in an hour."

Marcello smiles at him. "What a kind big brother me and Feliciano have~!" "Shut up, brat!" Romano yells, his face bright red as he storms out.

* * *

That night:

After finishing the dishes Romano looks at his watch. It's seven thirty. He should get ready and go meet with Antonio. "Romano, why is your face so red?" Marcello teases and Romano glares at him. "Shut up! I'm taking a shower!" "Yes, you should be clean for the first date!" Romano throws the dishrag at Marcello and stomps upstairs. "Ve~! Fratello is going on a date~?" Feliciano asks Marcello and he shrugs. "I guess, he said he was meeting Antonio at eight at his house."

The younger twin smiles at his little brother. "Ah…it's not technically a date." Marcello looks at him confused. "So you know what it is?" Feliciano grins and nods. "Of course I do! I knew as soon as I mentioned swimming earlier." Marcello looks at him annoyed. "You won't tell me, will you?" "Not a chance~!"

The two stop when they see Romano coming down, face beet red and in very nice clothes. "Oh my god! You're wearing that!" Marcello exclaims and Feliciano smiles. "I think it's cute~!" Romano glares at the two of them. He's not wearing anything bad, just a plain shirt and pants. It's not like he's going to really be wearing them anyways. ""Wooooow Romano just went BRIGHT red!" Marcello exclaims and Romano glares at him. "SHUT UP!" He shakes his head a little to get previous thoughts out of his head. Stupid tomato bastard. "I'm off!" He yells to his mother and runs off before she can say anything. "Where's he going?" She asks and Feliciano smiles innocently. "To see Matthew~!" He and Marcello head up stairs. "Who would have thought you could pull off lying?" "Anything for fratello!"

* * *

Romano:

Romano stands in front of Antonio's door, playing with his shirt awkwardly before finally knocking. As soon as he hears Antonio's voice he stiffens up. "Coming Lovi~!" Soon he is greeted with a grinning Antonio. "Would you like to come in~?" "No, and you're supplying the towels." Romano says curtly and Antonio laughs a little. "Of course, Lovi~! I'll be right back!" Antonio runs to his bathroom and grabs two towels before meeting up with Romano at the door again. "Let's go, Lovi~!" Romano groans and nods, following him.

They arrive at the beach, totally empty and illuminated by the moon and some street lights. "Isn't it pretty out, Lovi~?" Antonio asks and Romano glares at him bitterly. "No, it's dark and creepy." "Well, I'll keep you safe, Lovi~!" Romano looks away, blushing. "Yeah, fine. Just 'keep me safe' from a distance, damn tomato bastard." Antonio laughs a little as he lays their towels out on the sand.

"I have to be close to Lovi, though~! We can't have you drowned again! It's much harder to save someone in the dark!" Romano pales a little. "M-maybe…we just shouldn't…do this…" Antonio looks over to the boy and notices his growing nervousness. "Opps…I suppose I shouldn't have said that…" Romano glares at him. "You think so, you bastard! I-I mean-! I don't _care _about that! I'm not _afraid_ of drowning! Fuck you! Who asked you!" Antonio laughs a little before he begins taking off his shirt and pants. "I would be afraid of drowning again if I were you…"

Romano turns stiffly towards the road and Antonio gasps, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Y-you aren't going to drown! I promise I won't let you!" Antonio begins to succeed in dragging the flailing boy back towards the ocean. "C-couldn't we do this at the river!" "You'd think so, wouldn't you? But nope, ocean's closer and better lit. Now come on, I won't let you drown." Romano reluctantly follows him before taking off his clothes, revealing swim trunks with the Italian flag on them. "Wow, how cute, Lovi~!" Antonio coos, pointing to his swim trunks that have the Spanish flag. "We're so alike~! You should give in and be friends with me~!" Romano glares at the man's trunks. "We're nothing alike. While mine look cool, yours look retarded."

"E-eh! Lovi~! How could you say that!" Antonio asks, a hurt expression coming to his face. "Easy, I have no problem in speaking the truth." Romano says bitterly and Antonio frowns, before grabbing Romano's hand, leading him to the water. "We'll start out with floating." Antonio places Romano's hands on his shoulders as they go in deeper. "B-bastard…we're in too deep! Go back! Go back!"

Romano's nails dig into Antonio's shoulders, making him wince. "R-Romano calm down. I've got you." Antonio places his hands on Romano's hips, holding him above the water. "See? You're ok Romano." A wave comes and raises Romano with it. "B-bastard…I'm not ok! I'm cold and wet and alone with an idiot!" Antonio sighs and let's go of Romano's waist. "Now kick, Lovi."

Romano gasps as his legs begin to go down and he begins kicking frantically. "Hey, calm down Lovi, you won't drown. Kicking frantically won't get you anywhere…kick in a smooth rhythm, alright?" Antonio says patiently as Romano continues berating him with curses and making his shoulders bleed.

Romano calms down a little and kicks as Antonio said, bringing himself up to float on the surface. "Great job Lovi~! See? I told you I could teach you!" Antonio continues to praise the boy as he grabs his hands and gently pushes him away from himself. "No when I let go move your arms in a circular motion and follow me." He lets Romano's hands go and Romano does as he says, swimming after the man into the shallower water before they reach the shallow end. "There you go, Lovi~!" Romano blushes and looks away. "I guess you are capable of at least teaching people…"

They sit down on the beach and dry off. "So Lovi, who is that little boy who was in your bed?" Antonio asks and Romano twitches, glaring at the man. "YOU DON'T KNOW!" "Why would I know?" Romano groans and buries his head into his towel. "Damnit, you are such a dumbass! How were you so calm then when you came to my room and saw him in my bed!" Antonio looks at him confused. "I just assumed he was someone who was related. Maybe a cousin?"

Romano twitches and doesn't ignore his urge this time, throwing Antonio's face into the sand. "Lovi~! That was really mean!" Antonio whines, spitting sand out of his mouth. "That's what you get for being a fucking retard." "So who is that kid, Lovi?" Romano looks over to the man as he wipes his mouth. "He's our baby brother. Apparently our father decided mom wasn't enough and so he was fucking his secretary. Said fucking lead to Marcello." Antonio frowns and places a hand on Romano's head. "I'm so sorry…that must be hard." "It's not hard…he's a good kid. I don't mind him living with us. Also, if you _ever_ act towards him the way you do towards me I will kick your family jewels so hard you won't even be physically capable to have sex for twenty-five more years. Not that it matters, you'll be a virgin til the day you die. Because you're a bastard." Romano warns.

"Lovi is so cold…let's get you home, ok?" Antonio offers, taking Romano's hand and pulling him up to the sidewalk.

* * *

A/n: I dont like this one. So before you tell me it sucks, i'm well aware. It needed to be written to keep going and since it's 1:30 in the morning I'm not to keen on the idea of rewriting it. also...I KNOW it's random that the brothers are all just, like, magically in bed together. However, I'm a sucker for sibling bonding. I was also watching a movie where the kids got upset and all curled up in bed together and I though 'OMG THAT IS SO DAMN CUTE!' and wrote it. I tried to explain why Antonio is as...pushy as he is. But, we'll get more into knowing Antonio later. I'm no longer having the timeline go day-by-day either. Because, well, then this story would never end and people would get bored reading and I would get bored writing. Btw, Marcello's name is a mixture between two names of Princes from Seborga. The first name is from one prince and the last name from another. I think it works. Maybe. Anyways, as i said; this chapter sucks hard, but next chapter wont. I PROMISE! So please dont leave because of the major suckage... It was just an off day.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: I dont not own hetalia. Still. Sadly.**

**Hetalia Gakuen**

Chapter Eight:

* * *

It has been two weeks since that little bastard moved in. That's right; he is no longer the 'poor kid'. The bastard lost that title. Not after all the jokes he's made about Romano and Antonio, not after following him that one night to Matthew's, thinking he was gonna see Romano and Antonio doing other things, not even after coming into the bathroom while Romano was taking a shower and flushing, leaving Romano _extremely _flushed when they went to school that day and gaining him _way_ to much attention from Francis and Antonio. Not even when he accidentally stepped on Romano's new tomato plant out back that Antonio had given him. His fucking _**tomato plant**_!

No, all of those things could be ignored, could be glossed over due to the fact they were brothers and even if they haven't known each other for very long he did love the kid. The straw that broke the camel's back was when the little _idiot_ decided he would set his sights on none other than _Peter_. The son of Tino and Berwald. Not only were these men his teachers but for Christ sakes this is _Berwald_. He could stomp on Marcello and Romano at the same time, with the same foot, with ease!

Tino is a pretty easy going guy, but still, Romano doubts he will be where his beloved son is involved. Then there isn't only the violence that Romano is worried about. No, they probably would restrain from that, but they could _fail_ Romano. How embarrassing would that be! _Failed_. Just because his _stupid_ little brother decided Peter was far too cute to ignore. FUCKING. BASTARD.

Aside from his lovely little brother's idiocy, in the past week many other things have happened as well. Romano and Antonio have _finally_ finished their swimming lessons. Thank god. Going out in the middle of the night with that man was unsettling, especially when that tomato bastard would _touch_ him when they were only in their swim trunks. At first it didn't bother him; he had other things to worry about, like drowning. However, when that fear faded, a strange new feeling began to bubble up in his stomach. Fucking tomato bastard. Of course, that idiot should be glad the lessons are over to. He _has_ to be tired of getting a face full of sand every night.

Then there are also things that don't involve Antonio. He and Matthew have become great friends and he is now _way_ to close to Alfred and Arthur for his liking, due to going to his house all of the time. He and Vash are close now, too. He goes to spend time with Vash and Lilly a lot, going to parks and what not. He and Kiku are good friends now to, Romano helping him out when that idiot from Korea comes up and tries to 'claim his chest'. Sadly, that ended up in Im Yong Soo, the idiot from Korea, deciding Romano's chest was an interesting target.

This is why he is where he is right now. Standing in front of Antonio's classroom door, he and Matthew are talking and planning out their weekend. "I would love to go see an Italian movie at your house! Will your brothers be there?" Matthew asks happily and Romano twitches. "No, Marcello is having a sleepover at Peter's and Feliciano is going to Ludwig's. God help poor Pete…!" Romano's words fade as two hands come from behind him and squeeze his chest.

"I claim your chest in the name of Im Yong Soo!" "IM YONG SOO! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_!" Antonio yells, making the three boys look at him in shock. "I am just…joking around a little…" Im Yong Soo mumbles, backing away from Romano. "That's not allowed in school. You will come to my room after classes for detention." Antonio says, sounding _very_ unhappy. Not angry, not sad, simply unhappy. Matthew and Romano look at him confused for a second before waving and heading off to their next classes. Which for Romano is health. **_FUCK_**.

He meets up with Feliciano and Raivis at the door and they go to their table. "Ve~! Fratello, what are you doing this weekend?" Feliciano asks and Romano notices the expectant looks on both his brother's and Raivis's face. "I'm hanging out with Matthew, why? What do you want?" "We're all going to the beach during the day! Raivis and Eduard are coming to!" Raivis looks down nervously as Feliciano says this. Romano sighs and looks at the two.

"I suppose we can come…" Feliciano smiles and raises his arms to cheer. "YAY!" "Ah, what is making everyone back there so happy~?" Francis asks and they look over, seeing the man's clothes already gone. "Well, it's certainly not your daily sexual harassment…" Romano points out and Francis laughs. "I don't believe you, Romano~! Everyone one loves my outfit, Mon Ami." "Fuck off, Francis." Francis winks at Romano. "If it's you, I'd far rather fuck _on_, Romano."

"Lame. I thought you would be able to make a better comeback than that. I'm a bit disappointed." Romano cringes and wonders why he hasn't been fired by Ivan. Maybe Ivan is a pervert to. He quickly shakes the thought out of his head and goes to writing note back and forth with Raivis and Feliciano, like every other health class.

* * *

After school:

Romano walks around the school grounds waiting for Matthew. They are going to the new ice cream shop down the road and they want to test it out. However, Matthew has to talk to his stupid brother's teacher about how his brother is misbehaving. How did Matthew even end up being his _older_ brother's guardian. Granted they're twins, but Alfred is still older. It is not fucking cool.

Romano crouches down in front of a random rose bush in the school yard and begins running a finger over the petals. "What are you doing Lovi~? It's awfully cute~!" Antonio coos and Romano jumps a little, glaring at him. "What do you want? Didn't you have to talk to Im Yong Soo?" A dark smile comes to Antonio's face. "Ohh we talked. Don't you worry." Romano suddenly finds himself feeling bad for Im Yong Soo. "Uhuh…so…why does he get in trouble with you and yet Francis can show our class his nude body and he doesn't even so much as get a warning from anyone?" Antonio looks down at him with a questioning smile.

"Does he touch any of the students?" Romano thinks for a second. "Well, no…" "Does he make anyone look at him?" "No…no one is forced to look at him…" Antonio frowns at the boy. "Do you look at him?" Romano's face goes bright red and he throws a pebble next to his knee at the man. "I'm not a pervert! I only looked once…you know…out of curiosity…" The boy mutters as he turns back to the roses, missing the twitch of Antonio's eye. "Really…? Well, I suppose it's natural to be curious…" He mutters, staring at the ground.

"Yeah, but since its Francis, the fact I looked disgusts me…" Romano says in annoyance and Antonio smiles at him. "Oh~? Lovi hates Francis so much~!" "Why do you sound so happy about that, bastard?" The boy asks, looking back at the smiling man. "Hm~? Who said I'm happy about that? I'm so sad~! Francis is one of my best friends~!" He laughs a little before leaning down and reaching behind Romano. "Wh-what are you doing bas-!" He goes quiet when Antonio holds a rose out in front of him. "Lovi is like a rose, si~? Beautiful but with thorns~!" "No. Don't be stupid. And the school rules say you can't pick these flowers, retard."

Antonio shrugs and runs his thumb down the stem, getting rid of the thorns before placing the flower in Romano's hair. "Lovi looks so cute~!" "You're right, Antonio. Romano looks adorable! The red on his face matches the rose perfectly!" Matthew teases, coming up behind Antonio. "Really? His face always reminds me of a tomato~! I've never thought of a rose for his face…tomato still works best~!" "I agree."

Romano gives Matthew a hard glare before kicking the man in front of him down and standing up himself. "Let's go before I kick both of your asses." "So dangerous~!" Matthew and Antonio tease in unison and Romano twitches, stomping out of the school yard. "Oh! Better catch up to him! See ya later, Antonio!" "Later Mattie~!" Antonio waves at the boy as he catches up to Romano, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Romano and Matthew arrive at the new ice cream shop and see some of their classmates working there. "Oh wow, nice uniform Mathias!" Matthew teases and the spiky haired blonde behind the counter cackles. "I know right! Only someone with the great fashion sense of Denmark can come up with something so brilliant!" "Oh yes, your fashion sense is sooo amazing, Mathias. How do you possibly do it?" Another blonde boy with a blank expression and cross hair clip in his hair says, passing by him to grab some cones. "It's a gift, Tore!" Mathias says, unaware of the Norwegian boy's sarcasm.

"Ignore them, Tore and Mathias are idiots." A smaller boy with platinum blonde hair and a serious look on his face says. "That's big brother to you, Mari." Tore says blankly and Mari ignores him. "So what would you two like?" "Chocolate." Romano says and Matthew thinks before smiling. "A twist!" Mari nods and heads off to get the ice cream. "Hey, Aisu, I'm here." A boy with choppy brown hair and light brown eyes says, staring at Mari. "Oh hey."

Romano leans closer to Matthew, whispering. "Who is that guy?" "Oh, he's Kaoru, he came from Hongkong." Matthew answers happily and Romano stares at the boy as he places a kiss on Mari's cheek. "Hm, I see…so he's dating the boy from Iceland…?" "Yep." Mari hands them their ice cream, his face bright red as Kaoru stands behind him, a small smirk on his face. The boys pay Mathias and head off.

"Mari is from Iceland…but isn't he Tore's little brother?" Romano asks, it should be shocking him that he cares, but lately with all these new people, he's been getting a lot nosier. "Yeah, one was raised in Norway and the other Iceland. But when they came here they both moved into Mathias' place since he was requesting 'housemates' and after some stuff they found out they were brothers. I don't know all the details, but apparently Tore was given up for adoption by their mother when he was born. So they never knew each other. But after Mari got that DNA test, there was no doubt." Matthew says before licking his ice cream.

"Wow, a DNA test, huh? Well…I guess I would too if I were him." Romano says before licking his own ice cream. This stuff was good. He might just have to stop there every day after school. From the smile on Matthew's face, it doesn't look like he'll protest. "Oh? You're gonna get a DNA test for Marcello?" Matthew teases and Romano twitches. "Oh no, I'm one hundred percent sure the little bastard's my brother. Just looking at him you can tell. Little bastard."

The Canadian beside him laughs. "Still upset over the fact he likes Peter, huh?" "You're damn right I am! He's gonna end up dead! I will NOT be defending him to Berwald! Not! _EVER_! I love the little bastard and all, but I love my life _far_ more." Romano says and Matthew smirks. "You're just still upset about him following you to my house with a video camera thinking it was Antonio's." "Who _does_ that! Why would he _want_ to see that! N-not that it would ever happen! But _seriously_!" Matthew shrugs. "Beats me. Probably just wanted black mail."

Romano groans and Matthew laughs. "So annoying…" He goes to lick his ice cream when a hand hits his back. "HEY! ROMANO!" Francis exclaims as Romano gags on his ice cream, it reaching the back of his throat and freezing his whole mouth. "Huursngh hahdahgh!" (Fucking bastard, without not being able to close the mouth.) Romano yells and Matthew moves a little away from the two, not wanting to get molested. "Hello, boys!"

Matthew looks at Francis nervously. "Hello Francis…" Romano goes to yell but due to his _freezing_ mouth he just lets out an involuntary whimper before covering his mouth with his free hand to warm it up. Not working, for the record. "Oh my~! Romano has such a delicious whimper." Francis says as he runs a hand from the boy's shoulder, down his back, and then to gently cup his ass. "FRRRAAAAANNNNCCCCCIIIISSSSSS!" The three look behind them to see a fuming Antonio. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing!"

Francis smiles at him and Matthew backs up a little more. "I was just saying hello to them." Antonio ignores Francis, his eyes fixed on Romano who is still covering his mouth, his face flushed from the cold sensation swirling in his mouth. "Why is Lovi like that…? Did you _kiss_ him!" He yells, grabbing Francis's shirt collar. "No, sadly I didn't. his hand is covering his mouth. Of course I could kiss the hand…but…" "DON'T. TOUCH. LOVI. _EVER_." Antonio growls out and everyone looks at him shocked.

"So _this_ is where you ran off to. Damnit Antonio I had to pay for yours. The awesome me can't be going around paying for other people's stuff." Gilbert says as he walks up, two ice cream cones in his hands. "O-oh, Gilbert!" Matthew exclaims, blushing at the man. "Hey there birdie. I see you got an ice cream from the new place to. What did you get?" Gilbert asks, instantly calming down and Matthew looks down. "A-a twist…" "Oh! That was the other one I wanted to try. I'll make you a deal, I get a taste of yours and you can have some of mine, 'kay birdie?" Matthew goes even brighter red and nods.

The other three stare as the two share their ice cream. "My god, he's quite possibly just as bad at reading the atmosphere as Alfred." Romano groans and Antonio and Francis nod. "Hm? The atmosphere? What did the awesome me miss?" Gilbert asks as Matthew licks his ice cream nervously. "Francis was just trying to take advantage of Lovi!" Antonio exclaims and Francis raises his hands up. "Whoa, whoa! In my defense, I didn't know Romano was off limits! I suppose Mathieu is to?" Francis asks and this time Gilbert speaks up. "Damn right he is!"

Matthew and Romano look at each other confused, backing away from the three men. "Your mouth warm up yet?" Romano nods. "Yeah…it's better…" The two go back to eating their ice cream, since it's melting now, as the men talk. "Why are they off limits?" Francis asks and the two men glare at him. "Isn't it obvious!" Antonio yells and Gilbert nods. "Not to me. Explain." Francis says and the two men fall silent before Gilbert speaks up. "BECAUSE THEY'RE STUDENTS! SLEEPING WITH A STUDENT IS TOTALLY _UNAWESOME_!"

Romano notices Matthew frowning. "Then why didn't you guys stop me from sleeping with Im Yong Soo?" Francis counters and the two falter. "You had sex with Im Yong Soo?" Romano asks and Matthew rolls his eyes, not surprised in the least. "Well, the boy claimed my chest, so I had to claim something of his. If you know what I mean." Francis winks at the boys, earning a glare from Antonio and Gilbert. "He was different." Antonio says and Gilbert nods. "How was he different? He's only sixteen. Younger than Mathieu, right?" Francis asks and Matthew nods. "He's not…as awesome as them." Gilbert says and Antonio agrees.

"Whatever you two say…I won't go near them, I have a date with that beauty from Ukraine now so, adieu!" Francis winks at them all and heads off. The other four stand there, awkwardly eating their ice cream for a moment. "You owe me a dollar fifty, `Tonio." Gilbert points out and Antonio blushes a little. "R-right…" "Ewwww I have ice cream all over my hand!" Romano yells in disgust and Matthew smiles at him. "Then lick it off before it dries. I never got napkins and I doubt Gilbert could get any either." Gilbert shakes his head when Romano looks at him hopefully. "Ugh…fuck my life…" The boy finishes his cone off before licking his hand. "U-um…so…anyways…why don't we bring you guys home…?" Antonio says, looking anywhere but at Romano. "Hm? Why do you have to come?"

"Romano, be nice! They just saved us from ever getting molested by Francis!" Matthew scolds and Romano glares at Antonio. "I could have done that myself." Antonio smiles at him. "I know you could have. I'm sorry for getting involved…" He mutters, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "…You don't…h-have to apologize…it was helpful…I guess. I-I can't protect Matthew all the time after all…" Romano mumbles, his face going bright red. "Aw Lovi~! You're so thoughtful to your friends!" Antonio coos and rustles up Romano's hair.

"S-stop that, bastardo! I'm not a little kid, damnit!" Romano yells, pushing his hand away. "Well, I have to get going home and get dinner started. Arthur would but he has a conference call with the Poland boy Feliks's mother about him making out with that boy Toris from Lithuania in a janitors closet." Matthew says and Gilbert laughs. "Damn that kid Feliks has some balls!" Romano twitches. The janitor's closet is way to cliché. Not to mention it _has_ to be crowded. "Gross."

Gilbert wraps an arm around Matthew's shoulders and turns him toward the boy's house. "I'll bring birdie home since we live near each other, you bring Romano home." Antonio smiles and waves goodbye as Romano turns and starts heading home. "Eh? Lovi~! Wait for me~!" "I can't go home myself, damnit!" Romano yells, blushing when the man runs up to him and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "But Lovi~!" "Leave me alone!"

* * *

A/n: For the record Peter is sealand, in case someone doesnt know that. Mathias is, like, the unofficial official name for denmark. The names Mari is the name of someone high up in Iceland and Tore is the name of Someone high up in Norway. I gave them the last name of the Norwegian president because it's awesome. Stoltenburg. Yep, that's the name. I like it so shhh. I like this chapter alot more than the last one. Also, the reason Kaoru (Hongkong) Called Mari 'Aisu' is because, y'know, he's from Iceland and I couldnt think of a cute nickname for Mari. It's to short of a name. I'm not referring to him being Iceland, just referring to his being from Iceland. Yeaahhhh...THANK YOU ALL FOR COMMENTING AND WATCHING AND FAVING MY STORY!3 I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!3


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Dont own hetalia...yadda yadda yadda...**

**Hetalia Gakuen**

Chapter Nine: Canada's day

* * *

Romano runs over to Matthew before the boy's final class; science. "Hey! I'm really sorry but I'm busy tonight. Mom is having some random bull shit going on and what not so I have to 'babysit' Marcello. _ALL_. _NIGHT_. And I couldn't get out of it. Believe me, I tried. So I have to go home with Marcello." Matthew looks at him for a minute before smiling. "It's fine! I can find something else to do to keep me away from the house." Romano looks at him confused. "Why do you need to be away from the house?" "It's Alfred and Arthur's 'this week was so fucking stressful and you didn't help so now you're gonna' sex night." Matthew says in exasperation and Romano frowns.

"Damn, that sucks. I'm really sorry about this. You could come over, but mom would flip shit because she already told me no one over tonight. At. All. The only bright side is that means Antonio can't come in." Romano says and Matthew smiles at him. "It's fine, have fun with Marcello." "Uhuh, if you hear in the news that I killed him, know I had _every_ reason to." Matthew laughs and they both separate, heading to their last classes of the day.

Matthew goes to the science room and sits down in his normal seat in the back. It isn't that he _wants_ to sit in the back, it's just that his class is totally full and there's no point sitting in the front since no one ever notices him. Well, no one but Romano…and Gilbert. Matthew sighs sadly as he thinks back to when Gilbert said dating students was wrong. If he even had a small amount of hope for being with Gilbert that _definately_ shattered it.

"Alright class! Today I'm going to show you, with my awesomeness, how to make a chemical to make tie dye!(sp?) Ready!" Gilbert exclaims and all of the students back their seats up a little. That is the one reason Matthew isn't bummed out about sitting in the back. Gilbert was amazing, and Matthew loves him, but he's not exactly the best with chemicals.

"Alright! Time to get this started!" The enthusiastic Prussian exclaims as he grabs his goggles and his lab coat. Everyone looks on nervously as Gilbert grabs random chemicals and mixes them into a beaker. Matthew smiles dreamily at the joy in the albino's eyes. Any second now something horrible would happen and the whole class would evacuate, Ivan coming in and just laughing in amusement at bruises kids will get. It's a daily occurrence everyone's use to.

"And now I'll add some of this…" Gilbert pours a liquid in and, sure enough, the whole table blows up. It's amazing that Gilbert himself never gets hurt. Never even a small bruise, cut, nothing. "Whoa! That was fucking _AWESOME_! Wasn't that awesome class!" All the students whimper under their tables except for Matthew who just laughs a little. "L-looks like y-you'll need a-another t-t-table." Toris stutters out and Gilbert laughs. "Looks like I will! This table just wasn't awesome enough to handle me I guess!"

"I will help you clean, Weillschmidt-sensei." Kiku says, getting out from under his desk. "I will as well, brother." Ludwig groans and follows Kiku. Matthew stares for a second before walking over as well. "We'll clean up, why don't you try again?" He asks and Gilbert looks at them a little surprised for a second before looking up and blushing. "Right…I suppose I should…"

As with every other time, after blowing something up Gilbert goes and grabs a book that shows what you should put in the mix so now it works. "Alright everyone! Bring your shirts and such over!" The class gathers around another table farther in the room and begin making tie dye shirts as Matthew, Ludwig, and Kiku clean up. Luckily, this isn't their first time cleaning an exploded desk so they make quick work of it and join the others.

When they get to the table Matthew frowns. Alfred took his shirt. It can be so difficult to love that guy sometimes. "Ah, your brother took your shirt, didn't he?" Gilbert asks and Matthew blushes, looking down. "Y-yeah…" "Well, luckily the awesome me has planned for such an occasion! I brought you an old shirt of mine!" Matthew goes ten shades of red as Gilbert hands him the old button up shirt. A shirt from Gilbert. The Canadian discreetly smells the shirt. It smells like Gilbert to. Matthew twitches a little. Oh god, he did not just think that.

Following Gilbert's instructions Matthew makes a shirt, managing to make the Canadian flag design on it. Don't ask him how, he just managed it. "Holy shit, birdie! That's fucking AWESOME! It even looks like it's gonna work out!" Gilbert exclaims, staring at the shirt in the tub. "Th-thanks, Gilbert."

Soon enough, too soon in Matthew's opinion, the class ends and Gilbert heads out to see Ivan and inform him of the damage. The class files out and Matthew stays behind, cleaning up the classroom since he doesn't really have anything better to do. Gilbert also loves when students help him clean his messes.

Soon enough the bell rings, signaling the end of school hours and Matthew sits in his seat, sighing. He has nothing to do today. His only friend is stuck in his house with his little brother, his mother forbidding anyone from coming over. He groans and buries his head in his arms. He isn't a bad person. He's always nice to everyone, _**everyone**_. Why doesn't he have any friends? His brother has friends, he's even dating the teacher he is in love with, and Alfred is an obnoxious idiot!

The only people that notice him one hundred percent of the time are Romano and Gilbert. The only person that goes out of their way to see him is Romano. Two people, that's all he has. It's basically one person, really. Gilbert just sees him as a charity case and is to awesome to just leave him. Matthew sighs and feels a tear run down his cheek as his breath fogs up his glasses. Groaning a little, he sits up and looks over to the doorway to see Gilbert re-entering. The man stares at him surprised. "Birdie, why are you still here?"

Matthew takes his glasses off to wipe the fog off of them and them wipes his eyes before smiling at Gilbert. "I don't really have anything to do, so I was just thinking…I'm sorry, I'll leave now." He grabs his backpack next to his feet and stands up. "G-good night, Gilbert." Gilbert notices water on Matthew's desk and quickly grabs the boy's arm. "Hey, birdie, what's wrong?"

Matthew looks up at him with a smile. "Nothing's wrong! I better head off before I get in trouble for being here after hours!" Gilbert frowns and nods before getting an idea. "Well birdie…" Matthew feels his heart race as Gilbert begins to grin. "Why don't we just continue this conversation elsewhere then?" "U-um…I...g-guess we can…" Gilbert wraps an arm around Matthew's shoulders. "Great! Now how about letting the awesome me buy you some ice cream?"

* * *

Ice cream shop:

Kaoru hands Matthew an ice cream cone with a knowing smirk on his face. "Here you go, Matthew." "Um…thanks…" Matthew and Gilbert head over to the river park and sit down. "So…why aren't you with Romano today?" Gilbert asks and Matthew frowns. "He has to babysit tonight…" "Nobody else to hang out with?" Matthew flinches a little. "W-well…Romano is my only friend…"

Gilbert looks at him confused. "That can't be right. You're such a good kid, birdie!" Matthew smiles at him. "I have to be noticed before someone realizes I'm a good kid, Gilbert." "Well…when you go home you should-!" Gilbert gets cut off by a small voice. "I can't go home." "WHAT! WHY CAN'T YOU GO HOME!" Matthew laughs a little at the anger on Gilbert's face. "Well…I could…but tonight is Alfred and Arthur's sex night, so I'd rather not." Gilbert blushes and looks away.

"I-I see…that's a pretty good reason to stay away then…hey! I have an idea!" Matthew looks over at him curiously and Gilbert grins. "Come over to my place! We can watch some movies and whatnot! Don't worry, I'm to awesome to try to take advantage of a kid!" Gilbert adds quickly when he notices Matthew blush a little. "R-right…but…what about Ludwig?" "Ludwig is out tonight. He and Feliciano got a hotel to celebrate their two year anniversary." Matthew twitches a little. Romano will _not _like that.

"I see…well…I am honored that you'd ask me to come over, but I don't want to be a charity case…" Gilbert gasps and grabs Matthew's shoulders, getting his shirt a little sticky. "Birdie, I would never treat someone as a charity case! The awesome me doesn't have time to waste on people I don't like! I especially invite them to my house! You're my friend, birdie, and that in itself makes you the opposite of a charity case." Matthew goes bright red and feels as though his whole body is moving with his rapid heartbeat. "Th-then I suppose…we can go…"

* * *

Gilbert's house:

Matthew stares in awe at the large house and jumps a little when a small chick flies, yes flies, over to his shoulder. "You have a chick that flies?" Gilbert grins at him. "That is Gilbird. He kinda bathed in a concoction I made last year and hasn't changed from a chick and can now fly. I tried to remake the concoction, but I can't remember it." Matthew stares at the chick that is now in his hands. "That's…really cool, Gilbert." Gilbert laughs. "Of course it's really cool! I did it!" He heads into the kitchen, followed by Matthew and looks around in the cupboards. "Shit! We're out of food!"

Matthew notices some things he has around the kitchen and smiles nervously. "I-I could make pancakes…" Gilbert looks at him confused. "Pancakes? I've heard of those…but never had them. Are they good?" Matthew lights up. "Oh! They're delicious! In fact I have some syrup in my book bag because…well…I was going to make pancakes for Romano tonight…" Gilbert frowns and ruffles Matthew's hair. "Hey now! I'm way more awesome that Romano!"

Matthew laughs a little. "Of course, I'll get started on the pancakes now!" He pulls out the syrup and grabs the ingredients, making a few pancakes for Gilbert to try. "Ok, here you go. I-if you don't like it…I will pay for pizza…or whatever you want…" Gilbert smiles at him. "I'm sure it's good!" He places a little syrup on the pancakes and takes a bite, instantly lighting up before _coating_ the whole thing in _A LOT_ of syrup. "THIS IS FUCKING _AMAZING_ BIRDIE!"

Matthew blushes and laughs a little as the man chows down. "I'm glad you like it, I'll go make some more." He makes another stack, taking a few for himself and laying out the rest on a plate in the middle of the table. After eating they go and sit down on the couch, Matthew frowning at a stain on his shirt. "I can't believe I did that…" "Gilbird wanted a taste and startled you while you were making it, couldn't be helped." Gilbert says casually before getting up and grabbing a shirt from his briefcase. Matthew twitches a little. He knew the guy was a bit weird, but…wow.

He tosses the shirt to Matthew and grins. "Here, change into this." Matthew nods and begins taking off his shirt, causing the man to blush. "Y-y-you should change it in another-!"Gilbert stops when the shirt is completely off and he just stares, mouth agape and face bright red. "Hm? You ok Gilbert?" Matthew asks confused and Gilbert nods silently. The blonde shrugs and reaches down to grab the shirt on the couch only to have two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him close.

"G-Gilbert…!" Matthew squeaks out as he feels his heart practically beating out of his chest. "S-sorry, birdie…" Gilbert mumbles, going to move away. Matthew then hesitantly grabs the man's arms, keeping them in place. "Matthew…?" "I love you!" The blonde says quickly, staring at the ground. "Huh?" "I love you, Gilbert…I-I have for a long time…I know you don't want to date a student, even though it's fine at our school, b-but…I just…want you to know…" Matthew croaks out, tears now streaming down his face. "Oh…birdie…"

Gilbert takes a deep breath before turning the boy to face him. "Birdie…no, Matthew…I love you to…" He wipes the tears from Matthews face and kisses his cheek. "S…so what…? You want to wait until I graduate…?" Matthew asks and Gilbert smiles at the sadness in his voice. "Birdie…knowing that you love me…that makes it impossible for me to wait for you to graduate. Unless you want to, of course." Gilbert frowns when new tears spring into Matthew's eyes.

"B-but you said…you said it was wrong…t-to…be with a student…I thought you…" He stops talking and buries his head in Gilbert's chest. "I said that to keep myself from doing anything to you...I may be awesome, but I was terrified you wouldn't feel the same." Gilbert lifts Matthew's face up, smiling softly at him.

"So birdie, will you go out with me?" Matthew wipes his eyes and smiles, nodding. "Yes! How could I say no to someone so awesome?" Gilbert laughs a little and hugs him, kissing the top of his head. "So birdie, what would you like to watch?" Matthew thinks for a minute, trying desperately not to say hockey. "Hockey." Well, that failed. "Hockey it is!" Gilbert grins and sits down on the couch, pulling Matthew with him.

Matthew blushes and smiles as Gilbert oh-so inconspicuously wraps an arm around his shoulders. He looks up at the now blushing man and leans into his chest, watching the game.

* * *

Later:

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU IDIOT GET HIS KNEES AND KNOCK HIM _DOWN_!" Matthew yells, now in a random shirt of Gilbert's, and Gilbert backs away a little as the boy's arms flail around. "Um…birdie…" "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! DID YOU SEE THAT! THAT RETARD PRACTICALLY _HANDED_ HIM THE GOAL ON A SILVER PLATTER!" Gilbert stares at the boy for a minute before bursting into laughter. "Huh? What are you laughing about?" Matthew asks, looking over at Gilbert confused.

"You're cute when you're worked up." Gilbert coos and Matthew blushes. "I-I'm sorry…I get carried away with hockey…" He stares at his hands in his lap awkwardly and Gilbert laughs a little. "Don't apologize…I like when you get carried away…" Gilbert cups Matthew's face and turns him so they are looking at each other. Matthew's face heats up as Gilbert leans forward and gives him a small, soft kiss. "G-Gilbert…" He twitches when he hears a loud buzz from the screen. "WHAT THE FUCK! THEY WON! _DAMNIT_! WHY DO I LIKE SUCH A SHITTY TEAM!" Gilbert stares at the standing boy wide eyed for a second before laughing again.

"Birdie, you're awesome!" Matthew looks down at Gilbert and blushes again. "R-really…?" "Really." "Th-that means a lot…coming from the epitome of awesome himself." Gilbert smirks and stands up. "Damn right it does." He wraps his arms around Matthew's waist and pulls him into another kiss. Matthew closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Gilbert's neck, standing on his tip-toes to help give him easier access. As Gilbert runs his tongue along Matthew's lips, the small boy smiles before granting him access. This was one of the best things to happen to the small Canadian, aside from befriending Romano.

Matthew's eyebrow twitches slightly. He did _not_ just compare kissing his boyfriend to meeting his best friend. "Something wrong, birdie?" "N-not really… just had a…disturbing thought about Romano…" Gilbert's smile twitches a little. "You…while we were kissing…you thought of Romano? Are you _serious_!" "Wha-! No! It wasn't like that! I was thinking of the best things to happen to me…and…Romano popped into my head." Matthew mumbles, blushing again and Gilbert smirks. "After me of course, right?" The blonde laughs a little before pulling Gilbert into another kiss.

* * *

Next day:

Romano looks at Matthew annoyed. "So…while I was cooped up with that little bastard of a brother I have, having to listen about how 'oh-so wonderful' Peter is while knowing my twin is currently getting his brains screwed out…my best friend was getting his face devoured by the albino bastard!" Matthew blushes. "W-well…yeah…a little…" Romano groans and glares at the ground. "Well, as long as you didn't have sex." "...R-right…" Matthew mumbles.

"YOU FUCKING MAPLE BASTARD! YOU HAD SEX! _SEX_! YOU HAVENT EVEN GONE ON A DATE YET!" Romano yells and Matthew laughs a little. "Well…we have liked each other for four years…when you and Antonio finally get together you'll understand." The blonde teases and Romano shoots him his best glare. "I will _not_ get together with that _idiot_!" "Why not? He's a good catch."

Romano looks away, glaring at a random tree. "How would you know? You've told me about everyone in this town, but never mentioned Antonio's history _once_. So how do you know he isn't some killer or something?" Matthew looks at Romano wide eyed for a second before smirking. "You wanna know more about Antonio, huh? Well, as you said, I don't know so you'll have to ask him. I'm sure he'd love to tell you."

Romano turns ten shades of red and glares at Matthew "I-I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT HIM!" "Li~ar!"

* * *

A/n: I know, I know, this was basically all MAtthew and Gilbert...it was supposed to only be a few pages...then it kept going...and going...and...poor Romano and Antonio got NO time together! . I'm so sorry! But...but...next chapter Romano learns about Antonio's past! A-and...yeah...other stuff that's awesome. I'm really sorry it turned into all Matthew and Gilbert. Also, it is really cheesy because i wrote it at, like, three in the morning and today when i was editing(if you can all what i do editing) it i was like 'yeah, forget changing it'. But yeah...please dont yell at me for doing this!.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: i dont own hetalia.**

**Hetalia Gakuen**

Chapter Ten: Tomato Bastard's totally unimportant past

* * *

Romano grumbles about idiots and maple bastards and all other sorts of bastards on his, Marcello, and Feliciano's way back from the beach. It was fun, except the fact everyone there was all couple-y and shit. Luckily Matthew didn't bring Gilbert; the albino bastard was hanging out with the tomato bastard and the sexual harassment bastard. Still it was pretty interesting; he was particularly fond of when he 'accidentally' tripped Ludwig after seeing his brother limp slightly. That's what he gets for defiling Romano's little brother.

"So Romano, Matthew said something about you going to see Antonio tonight. Are you going?" Marcello asks and Romano blushes, glaring at his baby brother. "Shut up you little bastard. I'm not going to his house tonight." "Ve~! Why does fratello need to go to Antonio's house~?" Feliciano asks and Romano glares at him. "I _don't_ need to go to that tomato bastard's house. I'm just… curious…about him. I guess." He mutters, looking away from his brother's.

"Ve~! Fratello cares about Antonio! I knew it! We knew it, Marcello~!" Feliciano exclaims, pulling his brothers into a hug. "WH-WHAT THE HELL! I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THAT BASTARD! AND GET OFF OF ME!" Romano yells, pushing Feliciano away from him. "Do you know anything about his past, Feliciano? He said that you were close when you were younger." Marcello asks and Feliciano thinks. "We were close…but…he never brought up his childhood or anything…ha-ha! How weird~!"Feliciano laughs and Romano twitches.

Idiot's, they're all idiots. And _damnit_ now he wants to know about Antonio. Fucking mysterious bastard! "I'll be back later!" Romano yells and stomps off to Antonio's house. "…Ever wonder if his denial has limits?" Marcello asks and Feliciano thinks for a minute before laughing. "Let's just put it this way…if Antonio doesn't realize his feelings and act on them, they won't ever get together." The smaller boy scrunches his nose. "They're screwed." Feliciano giggles. "Probably~!"

* * *

Antonio's:

Antonio sits in his living room, staring at the TV blankly as Gilbert's words run through his head. _'You're in love with Romano, Antonio. Denying your feelings is very unawesome. Stop being unawesome!_' The Spaniard sighs and leans his head over the back of the couch. Was he in love with Romano? He does think about him a lot. He doesn't like others touching him…and constantly wants to touch him himself. Not. Like. That. Well...not _always_ like that. He seems to get jealous of others the moody Italian gets close to, even poor Matthew.

He almost punched one of his best friends at the thought of him touching Romano. And although the sight was downright adorable, he was extremely jealous when he saw the boy in bed with Feliciano and Marcello. Of course, it didn't help that he had no clue who Marcello was at the time. Then there was the CPR thing. Just the contact, even if it wasn't in a technical kiss, made Antonio's heart practically do summersaults.

And the swim lessons. Oh _god_ the swim lessons…he couldn't even count the times he wanted to pull Romano closer and…Antonio blushes and shakes his head. Ok, so he _does_ love the boy. A lot apparently. But, as cliché as the thought is, he knows the cranky Italian doesn't feel the same. He lets out a sad sigh before finally hearing the knocking at his door that has been going on for a while.

Romano stands there on the other side of the closed door growing increasingly pissed by the second when Antonio _finally_ opens the fucking door. "Took you long enough! Damnit! You know how long I've been out here!" Antonio silently stares at Romano, mouth open and eyes wide. "…What are you staring at, pervert! Let me in, damnit! I'm fucking wet and cold!"

A grin comes to Antonio's face and he steps to the side. "Lovi~! How good to see you~!" "If you say anything like 'I was just thinking about you', I'm fucking out of here." Romano warns and Antonio blushes a little. "Wh-why would I be thinking about Lovi! You're so silly~!" The Italian boy stares at him wearily. "You are acting stranger than usual. What the fuck happened? Did you lose the last bit of intelligence you were clinging to?" "L-Lovi~! That's so mean~!"

Antonio leads Romano into his living room where a telanovela (sp?) is on and the two gawk for a second, a sex scene on the screen. "Um…" "DIOS MIO! HOLD ON!" The Spaniard screams and dives onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. "What the hell were you watching, pervert?" Romano asks in disgust and Antonio laughs nervously. "I-I was just…just…watching a Spanish soap opera…I can't help what plays on it! I'm not in control of the country! It's not like I'm Spain itself!" Antonio points out nervously and Romano rolls his eyes.

"Thank god you aren't…the whole country would be screwed." The Spaniard laughs nervously as he sits up on the couch. "So…um…why are you here, Lovi~?" Romano blushes and glares at him before sitting on the other end of the couch. "I was just…um…well…don't get the wrong idea, ok? I don't care! I'm just…curious!"

Antonio looks at him questioningly. "Curious…? About what?" "W-well…I mean…I know about everyone else's past before and after they came here…but yours. In fact, no one knows your past. I think it's only fair that I know since you know _everything_ about me! Including stuff that not even Feliciano and Marcello know!" Romano says, his face going redder with each word.

Antonio sighs and fidgets a little before sitting back down next to Romano. "Well…you do have a good argument there…and kids are always curious…" "I'm not a kid, bastard." Romano interjects and Antonio nods. "Anyways…people are always curious…but you seriously know everyone else's story?" "Yes, thanks to Matthew." Antonio sighs and leans back on the couch. "I see…even Francis?"

Romano twitches, glaring at nothing in particular. "Yes, even Francis! The idiot had a great job in France at a famous high school, but was sleeping with the principle and then got caught sleeping with another teacher, getting him fired. He then moved here because Ivan was the only one who would hire him. _Merda_! Just tell me for fuck sake!" Antonio blinks for a second before sighing again.

"You're sighing a lot today…what the fuck happened, bastard?" Romano asks annoyed and Antonio perks up. "Lovi is worried about me~! I'm so happy~!" Antonio goes to hug him and Romano jumps up, kicking the man on the head when he lands face first into the cushion. "I'm not fucking worried! Now tell me about yourself you fucking tomato bastard before I ram that damned head of yours into one of your turtle aquariums!" The boy sits back down on the opposite side of the couch, arms crossed and his face fallen into a pout.

"Well…Lovi…I am…um…I was…an heir to a very rich Spanish family." Antonio mutters and Romano stares at him completely shocked. "You…were…rich? Well…that explains this stupidly big house and all the fucking turtles." "How does it explain the turtles?" The Spaniard asks and Romano twitches. That was a good question. "You're a…in Spain there's…damnit shut up!" Romano looks down pouting and Antonio grins. "Lovi is so cute when he pouts~!" "Shut up!"

Antonio laughs a little before continuing with his story. "Well…at any rate…I was a very sheltered boy when I was still their heir. They kept me locked up in the mansion, home schooled by the best people, went to the best college, everything. But one day I met Arthur, he was a foreign exchange student to our college and we fought and fought. Then he told me one day that he wasn't going to listen to the words of a sheltered rich kid and I decided I would broaden my horizons. I decided to go around the world…

"When I came back I started to argue with my parents about their views and the way they treated others and they decided I had become 'unruly' and disowned me." Romano frowns, feeling bad for the man. Only a little though. Antonio stares at the turtle aquarium beside the TV laughs a little. "They thought that behavior was unruly…it amuses me to think of the faces they would make if they knew what I did in the other countries…" Romano sees a dark look in the man's eyes and moves closer to the arm of the couch. "Wh-what did you…do?"

Antonio's eyes widen and he looks over to Romano with a smile. "That doesn't matter, does it Lovi?" "Listen here tomato bastard, I told you I used to work for the mafia for fuck sake! Just tell me what you did!" The older man looks away nervously. "Well…I kind of…Lovi I really don't want to tell you! I want you to like me!" Romano blushes and glares at him. "Look here, I don't give two shits what you did. I'm not gonna judge you for the past. Just the pea-brained idiot you are now." He crosses his arms and huffs a little and Antonio smiles.

"Alright, Lovi…well, when I went and visited other countries…I wanted the full experience, not some glamorous rich man's visit to another country. I ended up in gangs…various ones around the world. I soon became known as the 'Spanish pirate' in the underground world. I have…well…" Antonio falters and stares at the ground sadly. "Spit it out, damnit!" Romano says in his nicest voice.

"Lovi…it is a thing I would rather forget…" The Spaniard whispers and Romano sighs, reaching out and patting him on the head awkwardly while staring at the ground away from him. "There's things everyone wants to forget, but as Feliciano says 'sharing your problems with others takes some of the burden off of you'. So just…spit it out." Antonio blushes and stares at Romano for a minute.

"Lovi…you're such a good kid…" He mutters, looking away and Romano blushes. "I-I am not! Er-no! I mean-! Damnit! Just tell me for fucks sake!" "I've killed people, Lovi. I've killed men simply because they came onto my turf. I turned into a ruthless person in those days…" Romano stares at him in shock, his hand moving away on its own. "I see…if you were so ruthless…what turned you into…well…you?" Antonio smiles weakly at him.

"Arthur, actually…I ended up in England, my last stop and he saw me. He saw me kill a man and he told me that I was a disgrace. He said a true man can settle problems with a level head and kind heart…" Romano looks at him skeptically. "Arthur said this? **_Arthur_**? The man who freaks out at kids and adults over small things? He said 'with a level head and kind heart'? You're lying."

Antonio laughs a little and sits up straight. "I'm not; he was very calm back then. Francis made him the ornery guy you know now. As soon as they met Arthur said something about losing all faith in mankind. Anyhow, after all of that I moved here, got a job as a teacher, and started babysitting Feliciano and helping your mom out. I lost my temper once on Alfred when I first moved here and kneed him in the stomach. That's actually how he and Arthur got together…but anyways…" Romano notices Antonio's hands shaking a little.

"…I...I helped kill a person in the past, too." The Italian mutters and Antonio looks at him surprised. "You did?" "Of course I did! I worked for the fucking MAFIA. We didn't sit around having fucking tea parties! They killed, I lured and stole and bandaged people up. They would have had me kill but I was only thirteen and they wanted to wait til I was sixteen." Romano says and Antonio smiles at him. "Lovi has a violent past to, si? Perhaps Lovi wants a hug~!"

Antonio opens his arms and moves toward Romano, who for once didn't budge. "Huh? Lovi?" Romano glares up at him. "I'm only letting you do this once, since you told all of that stuff to me." Antonio's face softens and he pulls the boy to him in a tight hug. "I would really like…if you would hug me back. Just once, Lovi?" Romano groans and reluctantly places his hands on the other man's back, feeling both of their hearts begin to beat faster. "B-bastard…"

"Lovi~! You and your sweet words~!" Antonio laughs a little into Romano's hair and the boy pulls away, face bright red. "Ok, that's enough. I-I think I'm going home now…" "Eh~? Lovi forces me to tell my personal life and then leaves~? So cruel…I feel so used~!" The Spaniard whines and Romano glares at him. "I have to go home before mom begins questioning where I am! Or going to Matthew's to find me! Damnit, why do I have to come here so much! And why do I have to lie about it!"

Romano mutters an Italian curse under his breath before heading to the door. "W-wait Lovi!" Antonio runs over and grabs his wrist. "Wh-what do you want!" "I...um…I'm sorry about this!" Before Romano can ask what he means, Antonio leans down and kisses him on the forehead. "…" Romano stares at Antonio in silent shock for a moment before going bright red and stomping on his foot.

Antonio groans as the boy runs away. "Ow…I guess I shouldn't have done that…" An unwavering smile comes to his face as he touches his lips. "Worth it~!"

* * *

Romano:

Romano runs into his house and zooms past his family, going into his room. He slams the door shut and leans against it. "B-_bastard_…" He whimpers as a hand goes to his forehead. His face is bright red and his body feels on fire. It was just a kiss on the forehead! Family members do that all the time! Could he be reacting like this because he's not used to that sort of contact…? Yes, that _has_ to be it!

After calming himself down a little he opens the door to come face to face with a worried Feliciano and a smirking Marcello. "Ve~! Is fratello ok! You were really red when you came in, are you sick!" Feliciano goes to touch Romano's forehead and the boy slaps his hand away. "I-I'm fine!" Marcello's smirk grows bigger before he speaks up. "Oh, he's better than fine, Antonio did something didn't he?" Romano's face heats up again. "Damnit, fuck off Marcello!"

"Ve~? Did Antonio kiss fratello~?" Feliciano asks happily and Romano glares at him. "No! He did nothing but hug me like usual!" Marcello shrugs and heads downstairs. "If you don't want to tell us that's fine, I'll get it out of Antonio." "It was just a stupid kiss on the forehead! And that's not why my face was red!" His younger brothers look at him unconvinced. Damn brats.

"Ok, ok! It was because of that! B-but it wasn't because it was from him! I would react that way if anyone did that! I'm not use to it, after all!" Romano exclaims and the two younger brothers look at each other, a strange mischief flashing in their eyes. "Well then…" Marcello begins and Feliciano finishes. "Let's test that out, ve~!"

Romano lets out a _**very manly**_ squeak as his brothers tackle him. "Fratello~!" Feliciano exclaims, sitting Romano up before kissing him on the forehead. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Romano yells before Marcello does the same thing. "#$%**$&#!" Marcello and Feliciano study their older brother as he screams curses. "Hm…his face is definitely red…what do you think, Feli?"

Feliciano stares at his older brother before looking down at Marcello. "It's not even remotely as red as when he came home." Marcello nods, smirking at their flustered older brother. "I agree. You want to keep denying it, Roma?" Romano twitches at Marcello's nickname for him. When the hell did that start? "Denying what! The only reason I'm not as red is because I already had someone do it so-!"

"So we needed to be the first~!" Feliciano exclaims and Marcello thinks for a second. "We can be the first kiss of something else." Romano cringes as his brothers sit on either side of him, kissing him on his cheeks. "WHAT THEY FUCK YOU BRATS!" The other two laugh a little before running away from the wrath of the bright red Romano. "Ve~! Did you notice Marcello?" "I sure did…" They look back at him grinning and stick out their tongues. "You're still not as red as when you came home~!" Romano speeds up as the other two slam the door to Feliciano's room shut. "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

"What's going on up there!" Their mother calls up and the boys stop, yelling in unison. "Nothing, mom!"

* * *

A/N: Progress? Yes? Yes! I know, it's weird. Him randomly deciding 'hey, I wanna know about the tomato bastard!' But...well...you dont know what went on in his mind that day Mattie was getting lucky! XD brotherly teasing~! so cute~! Look at all the BONDING Romano is doing in this chapter! It's amazing! 3


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: dont own hetalia**

**Hetalia Gakuen**

**Chapter Eleven: Prelude To An Interesting Summer**

* * *

Romano sighs in his bed, enjoying the feel of his first summer vacation on the island. Yeah, he moved here a month before summer vacation. Why wasn't it mentioned? Because he had more important things to focus on than the fucking weather, that's why! "Ah…che buono…" He mutters before a hand comes out of nowhere and covers his face. "Mm…I love summer vacation…" Marcello mumbles from beside the now pissed Romano. "What the _hell _are you doing in here!"

"Ve~! Fratello's room is the coolest room~!" Feliciano answers from the other end of the bed. "The coolest-! Don't tell me…" Romano lifts the blankets and sees the boys in only boxers. "GET! OUT! OF! MY! BED! OR WEAR SOME FUCKING CLOTHES!" He kicks Marcello, causing both brothers to fall to the floor. "Ve~! Fratello is so cruel~!" Feliciano whines and Marcello nods.

"How long were you two in here anyways!" Romano asks, fuming and the other two think for a minute. "We came in as soon as you fell asleep!" Feliciano answers and Marcello nods. "You fall asleep so quickly when you go out swimming. Almost as if you're new at it…" Romano pales a little. "Th-that's stupid! I've been swimming for years!" Marcello shrugs and gets up, helping Feliciano to his feet. "We're meeting up with everyone today for a movie~!" Feliciano says once off the floor.

Romano groans and gets up, slipping on his pajama pants. "When and what movie?" "A horror movie from Japan tonight! Probably around eight!" Feliciano answers and Romano sighs. "Fine, if it's a horror movie. Japanese horror movies are the best anyways…" His brothers light up before heading into their respective rooms to get ready for the day. Romano gets showered and dressed and heads out to meet Matthew at the ice cream stand.

"Hey Romano!" Matthew waves to him, already eating an ice cream cone. "Jeez, you can't even wait for me!" Romano asks annoyed and Matthew looks at him confused. "Why would I wait to get my ice cream? We aren't having an ice cream eating contest." Both boys stare at each other. "Matt-""Got it." Matthew quickly finishes his cone and both boys grab another one. "Ok…whoever loses…"

Romano thinks and Matthew finishes the idea. "Has to pay for both of our tickets to tonight's movie!" The Italian glares at his friend. "You knew about this plan to and didn't bother to tell me?" Matthew shrugs before smirking at him. "I figured you'd prefer to hear about it from your lovely brothers!" Romano twitches. "Why is everyone I know fucking evil!" "Hmm? Everyone? I'm not evil, Romano. At least I don't randomly kiss you on the forehead like certain Spaniards have taken to doing." Matthew points out and Romano fumes.

"I _told_ you! It was once and afterwards he swore he wouldn't do it again! And it's better than what my evil brothers did that night!" The Italian points out and Matthew laughs. "Don't be such a stick in the mud! Family and friends kiss each other all the time on the forehead and cheek and whatnot!" Before Romano can question just what kind of things his canadian friend has been taught, Mari comes up with Kaoru, a stop watch in the former's hand. "Alright, we'll time you."

Romano and Matthew smirk at each other before Mari starts the clock. Both boys down their ice cream, getting it all over their faces, hands, arms and shirts. "Time. Romano, you lost." Mari says and the Italian glares at his Canadian friend. "Shit." "Heh, just so you know Romano I don't put out on the first date. But you might get a kiss~!" Matthew teases and Romano kicks him in the shin.

"Number one; not funny! Number two; you're a fucking liar because you gave it up to that albino bastard on your first date! If you could even call it that! Number three; if you come _near_ me with that mouth I will shove my foot so far up your fucking ass you'll have two tongues in that goddamned mouth of yours!" Romano yells as Mari and Kaoru go back inside and Matthew laughs.

"Lovi~?" "Birdie!" Both boys jump a little and look over to see Gilbert and Antonio. "Ehhh~! Lovi's covered in ice cream! How delicious looking~!" Antonio coos and Romano's face almost spontaneously combusts. "Y-! WH-! FUCKING PERVERTED TOMATO BASTARD! DAMNIT GO AWAY!" "Lovi's so cruel~! I was simply saying the ice cream looks good!" Romano glares as Antonio grabs some wet-naps and begins to wipe the ice cream off of him.

"Get the fuck off of me! I'm not your damned kid!" Antonio smiles at Romano. "Is it so bad to help you clean up? Ah~…so messy, Lovi~!" He brushes a thumb over Romano's cheek to wipe off some ice cream before licking it off his finger. "Mm~! I think I'll get some ice cream~!" Romano sits there for a second before suddenly head-butting Antonio in the stomach. "PERVERT!" "AH! LOVI!"

Meanwhile Gilbert goes up to Matthew who is cleaning off a spot on his shirt. "Hello birdie, mind if I have a taste?" Matthew looks up at him confused. "Of what? It's all go-!" Gilbert effectively silences him by licking up some ice cream from his cheek and then kissing him. "HEY! GET YOUR MOUTH OFF OF MATTHEW YOU ALBINO BASTARD!" Romano yells and the two pull away from each other.

"Birdie…your friend is an ultimate unawesome cock blocker…I just want you to know." Gilbert groans and Matthew laughs a little. "I know, but I think it's kind of cute how over protective he is over people he cares about. I'm flattered when he yells at you~!" "WHAT! That is**_ NOT_** awesome! Not in the least birdie!"

"Hey, hey, Lovi~! If someone were to kiss me would you get angry to~?" Antonio asks hopefully and Romano looks at him annoyed. "Who the fuck would kiss you? Stop being stupid, damnit!" The Spaniard frowns. "I see…Lovi's so cruel…" Romano flinches as the man dejectedly walks to the ice cream stand. "D-DAMNIT YOU STUPID TOMATO BASTARD! STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY!" Antonio perks up and looks at Romano with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Lovi~! You do care!" Romano stiffens up as Antonio runs towards him. "S-STAY AWAY, DAMNIT!" He jumps up and hides behind a laughing Matthew. "Lovi~! Just a hug~?" Antonio asks and Romano goes to say something when he spots Marcello across the street. "Lovi~!" "Shut up for one fucking second!" The other three look and see his little brother with Peter.

Since the street is pretty empty they hear the conversation fairly easily. "Why did you bring a bike, Marcello? Now I'm gonna have to run to keep up with you…" Peter mutters, a pout evident on his face. Marcello blushes and looks away from him. "I-I just…wanted to get to your place as fast as possible…so I could see you…" Romano snickers. Stupid bastard can be cute.

Marcello's face suddenly lights up and he stops his bike. He props one knee up on a pedal and holds his hand out to Peter. "Why don't I just give you a ride?" Peter blushes and stares at the handle bars. "But…that would hurt…" Marcello laughs a little and shakes his head. "No, not on there! On here!" He pats his knee and Peter goes an even darker red. "B-but-! Can you keep your balance like that!" Marcello leans over and grabs his hand, gently pulling him over. "Of course I can, and if I can't, I'll make sure you don't get hurt!"

Peter lets out a little squeak as he's pulled over but then shyly climbs into Marcello's lap, placing his legs on the body of the bike. With a satisfied smirk Marcello leans forward and grabs the handle bars, peddling off clumsily at first but then surprisingly they are perfectly balanced. "Wow…your little brother is quite the flirt, huh Romano?" Matthew asks and Romano stares at the two boys riding off. "I wonder if that's fun…" "Romano!" Gilbert yells and Romano snaps out of it. "Huh? Oh, yeah…stupid bastard. Figures the only thing he's good at is hitting on Peter…" Antonio grins at the boy. "Lovi~! Why don't we try that~?"

Romano blushes and glares at the man. "Why the hell would I ride in your lap! I'm not dating you! Take your albino bastard of a friend and go away!" Antonio frowns a little but quickly goes back to smiling. "I guess we'll leave you two alone. See you at the movie~!" He grabs Gilbert and drags the struggling man away. "So…wanna go to the play ground? Matthew asks and Romano shrugs. "Ok."

* * *

Park:

Romano and Matthew get to the play ground and see Vash, Lilly, and Roderich. "Hey guys!" Matthew calls out and the three wave at them as Romano drags the Canadian to the 'big kid' swings. They both quickly sit down on swings next to one another and smirk at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Matthew asks and Romano nods. "Damn right! Whoever can swing the highest wins!" "What do they win this time?" Romano thinks for a minute.

"Since the loser of the last game…" "You." Matthew interjects and Romano glares at him. "Yeah….anyways…since _that person_ has to pay for the movies tonight…the loser of this has to…buy the snacks? No…your boyfriend is going so he'll do that for you…" Suddenly Romano gets an evil smirk on his face. "The loser has to go out tonight and skinny dip in the ocean. After high tide of course." Matthew lights up. "So Antonio taught you well enough for you to be able to swim at night, huh? That'll come in handy when you lose for the second time today."

Romano pales and looks at Matthew horrified. "HOW DID YOU-!" "I'm not stupid Romano. You're my best friend so it's only natural I would pay attention to you. But what if we tie?" Matthew asks and Romano stares at him blankly before finally answering. "We both do it." "Deal." They both set forth to beat the other.

After an hour all the other children have ran away from the swing set as it was beginning to shake. "I-I'm going to beat you, damnit!" Romano yells and Matthew laughs. "Please, I am _sooo_ beating you!" "The only way one of you can win now is if you wrap your swing around the top of the swing set." Vash points out, a sleeping Lilly in his arms. "V-Vash! Hey!" Romano calls out and Matthew grins. "Who is winning, Vash!" Vash twitches. "You're both even. Now get your asses down before you hurt yourself and possibly other kids in the playground."

Both boys groan and slow down, coming to a full stop after fifteen minutes. "Are you two going to the movies tonight?" Matthew asks and Roderich smiles at him. "Yes we are. Romano's mother will be watching Lilly and we will be joining everyone." Romano frowns at Vash. "You do know Marcello and Peter are gonna be at my place tonight, right?" Vash nods. "Marcello is very good with Lilly and so is Peter, so I don't care." "Eh! That little bastard is good with kids!" "All of them but you." Matthew teases and Romano glares at him.

* * *

Movies:

Romano gets up to the ticket booth with Matthew. "Two tickets…" The man in the booth looks at them for a second before smiling. "Couples get a discount tonight." Matthew wraps and arm around Romano and smirks. "We're a couple through and through!" Romano, along with two certain men, twitch. "Well, here are your tickets! Have a good night!" Matthew takes the tickets and drags a horrified Romano with him. "Wow…five bucks off! You owe me man!" Romano glares at him darkly. "How about this…to 'pay you back' for that little stunt…I _don't_ fucking kill you in a brutal murder?"

Matthew laughs a little. "Sounds like a deal to-!" "BIRDIE!" Gilbert yells and wraps his arms tightly around Matthew's waist. "G-Gilbert!" "How could you even _pretend_ to be dating that brat!" He whines and Matthew turns around to face him, whispering something into his ear. A smirk comes to Gilbert's face and he backs up. "Alright, I can live with that." Matthew smiles and Romano cringes.

While Gilbert buys him and Matthew some snacks Antonio comes up to Romano and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling the boy's back up against his chest. "Lovi~! If you wanted a discount I would have happily been your date! I would've even paid~!" Romano blushes and squirms to get free, losing miserably. "I had to pay because of a bet! And Matthew just did that to be an ass!"

Antonio practically carries him up to the snack bar, his arms still locked around his waist. "I'll get you whatever you want, Lovi~!" "Wha-! Damnit I'm not on a fucking date with you!" Romano yells and tries to get free again. "I know~! I just want to help you out since you had to pay for you and Mattie's tickets!" The Italian thinks about it for a minute. He doesn't really want to spend all of his money at movies, but he doesn't like having people buy stuff for him either.

"No, I hate people buying things for me." Antonio thinks for a minute before whispering in his ear. "Think of it as an apology for when you came over. Please~?" Romano groans. "Fine, I'll just split whatever you get with you. But that's all you're getting!" Antonio perks up and Feliciano laughs a little behind them. "That's even more like a c-!" Ludwig quickly covers his mouth before Romano could hear him.

* * *

The theater:

Romano glares at all of his couple friends. _Fuck_. He was going to have to sit next to Antonio. At least if he wanted anything to drink or eat. He groans and sits behind Feliciano and next to Matthew. At least this way he could talk to Matthew and make sure neither Ludwig nor Gilbert got to 'fresh' with either of them. "Lovi's sitting with me~? Don't worry, I'll protect you from the scary-!" Romano head butts Antonio, catching the drink and popcorn as the man topples over into the isle. "I'm fucking fifteen; I can handle a scary movie."

Kiku leans back in his seat next to Feliciano and smirks back at Romano. "Don't count on it. This is one of Japan's scariest horror films." Romano blushes and glares at Kiku. "Just whose side are you on anyways!" Kiku pretends to think for a minute before smiling at Romano and holding out his camera. "The side that makes for more interesting pictures." Romano twitches and kicks the boy's seat. "Fucking sushi bastard!" "Hey, be nice to Kiku!" Yao scolds from Kiku's other side and Romano flips him off. "Lovi~! Don't flip the bird, its rude!"

The movie starts and everyone goes silent watching the previews. About thirty minutes into the movie Feliciano is clinging to Ludwig, Matthew is staring wide eyed at the screen and shaking as he tried desperately _not_ to latch onto Gilbert, Vash is telling Roderich all the weapons he could use to kill certain creatures and Kiku and Yao are discussing the special effects.

What's Romano doing? He's enjoying the goddamn movie, that's what he's fucking doing! As the main girl's mother is getting killed Romano reaches into the popcorn in Antonio's lap as the Spanish man does. This results in Antonio 'accidentally' grabbing the boy's hand. "Let go." Romano whispers and Antonio quickly pulls back, mumbling an apology as Romano grabs as much popcorn as he can fit in his hand. Stupid bastard grabbing Romano's hand. Of course, it's not like it made his heart race like crazy, because it didn't. Shut up.

About an hour in Romano is getting a_ little_ scared. Not because of the killing or the creepy little girl that seems to be necessary in Japanese horror movies. He'll ask Kiku about that later. But the reason for his fear is the _creatures_ in the movie. Not the bullshit fake ones, but the **_spiders_** and **_snakes_**. Those fucking creatures are **_REAL_**, man!

As the remaining characters walk into an abandoned old crypt Romano feels a chill run down at the site of a small spider. Shut up, a man can be afraid of spiders, fuck you. "Lovi~?" Antonio whispers and Romano glares at him. "Wh-what?" "Are you scared? You look pale…" Romano twitches. Why the fuck was he looking at Romano? The movies was _right there_. Look at that! "Shut up."

Antonio frowns. "Lovi~?" Romano goes to yell at him when a large snake comes up and appears to eat the camera. At this Romano squeaks and buries his face into Antonio's arm. "F-fucking snake…" He hears Antonio's breath hitch and feels the man's heart begin to race. "L-Lovi…?" Antonio asks in a shaky voice.

"Sh-shut up and tell me when the snakes and spiders are gone!" Romano whisper-yells and Antonio wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer. "I-I didn't say to do that!" "I'm just helping you to not see the _**huge**_ spider on the screen right now, Lovi~!" Antonio coos, his rapid heartbeat now thumping against Romano's forehead.

After about ten minutes Romano twitches. "Are there really still snakes and spiders around?" "Ohh yeah~! Tons of them! A spider is actually_ eating_ a snake right now!" Antonio exclaims and Romano takes a second from listening to the man's heart to hear what sounded like a make out scene in the movie. He twitches and pushes Antonio away, both their faces bright red. "Liar!" "No! It was _just _happening! It only went to this after you asked, Lovi~!"

Soon after that the movie ends and the group files out of the movie theater. "That was sooo awesome!" Gilbert exclaims and smirks down at Matthew. "Especially when my little birdie got scared and buried his face in my neck!" Matthew blushes and pouts up at him. "G-Gilbert!" Feliciano giggles and wraps his arms around one of Ludwig's. "Ve~! I didn't really watch! My view consisted of Ludwig's chest most of the time~! It's a really nice view though~!"

Romano groans and looks over to Matthew. "Are we still going to…?" Matthew smirks. "Like hell I'm backing down!" Everyone except Vash and Roderich look at them confused. "We'll see you all later!" They exclaim before heading to the ocean. "Well we're going, too!" Feliciano exclaims and soon everyone but Antonio and Gilbert have gone. "Hm…they seem to have went to the ocean, shall we go see what they're doing?" Antonio asks and Gilbert smirks. "Hell yeah!"

They walk down the beach and see Romano and Matthew running into the ocean naked. Both men's noses immediately begin spurting blood, even more-so when the boys get out. However, Romano and Matthew spot them while drying off. "**_PERVERTS_**!" Romano yells, head-butting Antonio and Gilbert. After some more bodily harm to them older men everyone heads off to their own homes.

Once Romano gets to his house, however, he freezes. "Ah! There you are, Vargas!" A girl with shoulder-length blonde hair exclaims and Romano pales before running away.

a/n: Awwwww, more moments~! XD now romano just has to get a clue. Mattie seems a little devious in this chapter...hanging out with Gilbert to much. The awesomeness is rubbing off. BTW, adorable fact! The moment between Marcello and Peter actually happened a few days ago in front of my house between two neighbor boys. I was putting the storm windows in on the second floor so i couldnt hear them, but one second one is riding a bike with the other following and then BAM they are both on it, one in the others lap XD of course...they didnt have as much luck in the balance department as Marcello and Peter...


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: I dont own hetalia.**

**Hetalia Gakuen**

Chapter Twelve: An Unwanted Visitor

* * *

Romano runs down the street, the blonde girl close behind. "Vargas! Where are you going? I just want to talk!" "No you don't!" She ends up catching him in front of Antonio's house. "Get off of me Bella!" He yells and she slams him up against Antonio's, thankfully, sturdy fence. "We've been looking all over for you, Vargas. Why didn't you tell us you were moving?"

Romano struggles a little before finally stopping, not wanting to hurt her. Damn him and his chivalry. "I didn't know I was moving! I didn't know where to, either! Which reminds me, how did you find me!" Bella smiles at him. "It's easy to find someone when you follow their brother." "Feliciano…?" Romano asks and Bella shakes her head. "No, we could never find him. We followed Marcello. First we found out who he was and then we had his mother have a little… 'accident' knowing that he'd have no choice but to find you guys. And he did. Such a helpful baby brother you have." Bella says, a dark smirk on her face.

"You-!" "Hey~! What's going on out here~?" They both look over to see Antonio half asleep at his front door. He looks over at them and his face quickly darkens. "What are you doing with him?" "Are…you…?" Bella stares at him in horror. "You're the-! The Spanish pirate!" Antonio glares at her, sending chills down both her and Romano's spines. "Get. Away. From. Him."

"Damnit you got the fucking Spanish pirate on your side! I'm telling boss about this! He will _not_ be happy!" Bella yells before running off. "Get in." Antonio says and Romano looks over at him annoyed. "Fuck you I'm going-!" The Spaniards face darkens again. "I said Get. In. _Now_ Romano." Romano gulps nervously before going into Antonio's house.

"Who is she? An ex-girlfriend who worked in the mafia with you?" Antonio asks coldly and Romano looks at him confused. "Ex girlfriend? What? I've never fucking dated in my life tomato bastard! And if I did, I would _not_ date her! That girl is fucking annoying!" "You seemed pretty close. You didn't even curse at her or anything." Romano looks over to the still angry Antonio and punches him.

"We have bigger problems than wondering why the fuck I'm nice to girls! Believe it or not I don't believe in being mean to women! Now stop focusing on stupid things and focus on what matters; the _mafia_ is here to _punish_ me! They even went so far as to kill Marcello's mother! I'm the reason my baby brother is an orphan! And if they can do that just to find me, imagine what they could do to upset me!" Antonio's expression softens as Romano's voice begins to break. "They could-! Th-they could-! K-kill-!" Romano starts tearing up and Antonio pulls him into a hug. "Lovi…it will be ok…"

He leads the sniffling boy to the couch and brings him back into his arms. "I don't…what if they-!" "Do they know where you live?" Antonio asks and Romano thinks for a minute. "She was in front of my house…but she looked utterly lost. I'm guessing not..." Romano mutters and Antonio sighs, practically pulling him into his lap. "It'll be fine…just stay here and she won't know where to find your family for awhile…" The Italian blushes and pulls out of the Spaniard's arms.

"Wh-where am I staying…?" Antonio thinks for a second before smiling innocently. "I only have one bed, so~!" "You're sleeping on the couch? Sounds great." Romano says and gets up, grabbing Antonio's phone. "Who are you calling, Lovi~?" Antonio asks and Romano glares at him. "Who do you think? I'm calling Matthew so he can tell my mom I'm at his house." Romano calls up Matthew and tells him, earning a whistle and 'don't have too much fun~!' making the boy blush.

"YOU _IDIOT_!" The Italian yells and slams the phone down. "L-Lovi~! Please don't break my phone!" Antonio whines and Romano pouts, walking over and sitting on the other side of the couch. "I'm hungry." "Well…I have some paella…" "Paella? Hm…I don't know about that…" Romano mutters and Antonio smiles, grabbing his hand. "Try it? _Please_?" The teen blushes and pulls his hand away.

"Fine! Fine! J-just don't hold my hand!" Antonio pouts. "Mattie's held your hand…" Romano looks at him confused. "What does that matter? You know…you have been _very_ weird lately…weirder than usual…in fact, it started with you going all pissed at that molesting bastard…and then almost punching one of your best friends…why are you being so strange?" Antonio blushes and takes a deep breath. "Lovi…I...I want to tell you…I do…but explaining that while you're being chased b the mafia…just doesn't seem like the right time…"

He reaches out and strokes Romano's hair. "Wh-what are you-!" Romano stiffens when Antonio begins to stroke that one curl. "It's so weird how you have one stray curl~! Actually, your brothers do to~! Did your dad~?" The Spaniard asks, blissfully unaware of the crimson color on Romano's cheeks and the boy shuddering. "D-damnit…s-stop touching that~!" Romano cries, trying to sound demanding. "Lovi~! You're so cute! You look exactly like a tomato~!"

Antonio continues to stroke the strand and Romano feels himself leaning closer to the oblivious Spaniard. "A-ah…ch-ch-ch-CHIGIII!" Romano goes to head butt Antonio but stops midway when the man accidentally squeezes the strand in fear. "D-don't head butt me Lovi~! What am I doing wrong~? I'm just doing something Ludwig does to Feliciano all the time! He seems to find it relaxing!"

Death flashes through Romano's eyes. "HE _WHAT_! HE DOES THAT TO FELICIANO! THAT FUCKING, GOD DAMNED, POTATO BASTARD!" After Romano calms down Antonio leans forward and takes the strand in his hand again, rubbing it as he watches the boy's reaction intently. "S-s-stop it..!" Romano pants and Antonio's eyes widen. "Lovi…is this strand…a sort of erogenous…zone?"

"Y-yeesss now stop! **_Please_**!" The boy moans and Antonio blushes a little. He lets go of the strand and leans in closer, kissing the strand. "CH-CHHHHIIIIIIIGIIIIII!" Romano cries and head butts him, running upstairs and into Antonio's bedroom. Antonio groans and leans back on the couch. "Stupid! Why did he have to look so…so**_…tempting?"_** He sighs and lies down on the couch.

* * *

Next morning:

Antonio goes to his bedroom and opens the door to see Romano splayed out on his bed still asleep and in only boxers. "Oh Lovi…" He sighs and goes to the boy, nudging his shoulder. "Wake up…hey…wake up…Mattie's here and wants to talk with you…" Romano groans before opening an eye and glaring daggers at Antonio. "Then why didn't he wake me up?" "Well…he heard about your lovely attitude when you first wake up and he decided he'd rather sacrifice me~!"

Antonio quickly dodges a punch from the boy before frowning down at him. "Lovi…I'm…sorry about last night…if you don't want to stay here I understand…" Romano shifts to where his face is hidden under the covers. "I can't stay anywhere else…you instill fear in them and so they back off…I don't want to endanger anyone innocent…" He pokes his head out and glares daggers at Antonio. "But I'm keeping my eyes on you. Fucking pervert."

Antonio laughs nervously and back out of the room. "I'll be good, Lovi~! Now go have fun with Mattie~!" "Get out so I can get dressed." Romano says and Antonio nods, closing the door while calling out. "Although it's not like I haven't seen it all already, thanks to last night~!" "FUCK OFF IT WAS A **_BET_**!"

* * *

Ice cream stand:

"You notice…we come here every day…?" Matthew asks and Romano nods. "It's weird…what's our hangout going to be in the winter?" "Well…it could be your new boyfriend's place…" Romano blushes. "I'M NOT DATING HIM! I'M STAYING AT HIS PLACE BECAUSE-! BECAUSE-! SH-SHUT UP! WE AREN'T DATING!" Matthew looks at him confused. "Then why are you staying at his house…?"

Romano looks away from Matthew, guilt building up. "I...have my reasons…" "I see…" Matthew frowns and leans forward, whispering in his friend's ear. "The mafia found you?" Romano stiffens up. "H-how do you…?" "I heard you and Antonio talking once. I'm worried about you, Romano. Will you be ok?" Matthew asks and Romano frowns, grabbing his friend's hand. "Come on, we're going." "Where?" "The tomato bastard's house." Romano answers as he drags his friend. "Is it that hard to say Antonio?" Matthew asks in exasperation.

* * *

Antonio's house:

Romano comes stomping in with Matthew in tow. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU DAMN TOMATO BASTARD!" Antonio walks in from the garden, his normal smile on his face. "Lovi~! Mattie~! Why are you two here today?" "He knows about the mafia…" Romano mutters and Antonio stiffens. "Mattie…how did you learn that?"

Matthew looks at Antonio confused. "I heard you two talking…how did _you_ learn that?" "I figured it out. Nothing about Lovi gets past me~!" Antonio coos and Matthew smirks. "Oh? Please, I totally know more about him than you do." Romano stares at them unamused. "Seriously? You two are seriously gonna-?"

"You know about his strand of hair?" Antonio asks and Matthew smirks. "You mean his secret erogenous zone? That's easy; Feliciano has the same thing and Marcello to. He practically pounced on Peter when the poor boy touched it." Matthew says and Antonio smirks. "I actually touched it, did you?" "I don't want to make my friend hot and bothered…so no." Romano twitches as they continue going back and forth. "Well I knew him first!" Antonio yells, starting to lose the fight. "So what! I've spent more time with him!" "Does this all really matter…? We kind of have more important things to worry about…" Romano mutters.

"That's right Antonio, just admit defeat." Matthew smirks and Antonio twitches. "I won't lose to you; you don't love him like I do!" The house quickly falls into a heavy silence. It's broken finally by Romano who hits them both. "I don't care who likes me more! We have way bigger things to worry about than that! Like how to deal with the fucking MAFIA! OR DID YOU FORGET THAT!"

Matthew and Antonio frown and look down. "Sorry…" "Jeez…why would people even fight over something so stupid? Matthew, shouldn't you want to know more about Gilbert than me?" Romano asks and Matthew nods. "I do know more about him, like how when I touch...!" "DON'T! DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Antonio and Romano yell in unison, making Matthew blush. "N-not that!"

"Anyways…should we kill them?" Romano asks and the other two gawk at him. "What! They're gonna go after people I care about! They killed Marcello's mom! Those fuckers deserve to die!" Matthew and Antonio sigh. "You know what…I think I'm ok with you being closer to him…" Antonio says and Matthew shakes his head. "Oh no…you said you loved him more…you win." "So no killing?"

Romano pouts a little as Matthew hits him over the head. "No! No killing! Bad Romano! Bad!" "That's right Lovi~! Be a good boy~!" Antonio exclaims and Romano rolls his eyes. "Fine, whatever…we'll just ignore them. Maybe they will disappear!" Matthew and Antonio look at each other before Antonio speaks. "I'll have a talk with them." Romano goes to say something, but Antonio leaves to fast.

"…Fuck…" Matthew looks at Romano confused. "Why is he going to them? He's just a teacher…" Romano looks away awkwardly. "Right…anyways…um…want some paella? I had some last night after I was sure that molesting bastard was asleep." Matthew shrugs. "I guess…"

* * *

That night:

Matthew heads home and Antonio finally returns. "What took you so long?" Romano asks, discreetly looking him over for wounds. "I couldn't find them Lovi~! I looked everywhere~!" He sighs and sits on the couch next to Romano. "Where did you look?" Romano asks, moving away a little. "I looked in _every_ abandoned building around! Nothing!" Antonio sighs sadly and Romano hits him. "You fucking idiot! They might do their illegal activities in an abandoned building, but they're staying at some hotel! They always stay at a hotel! Usually the nicest one around! Did you not go to Italy in your journeys!" "I did, but…I never really got involved with the mafia. Strangely enough."

After some more arguing from Romano the two eat and then settle on the couch for some TV. "You haven't seen Marcello or Feliciano all day…you must miss them, huh?" Antonio asks and Romano blushes. "I-I do not! I've gone to Matthew's house for whole weekends! I am fine!" "Poor Lovi~!" Romano goes bright red when he is pulled into a hug by Antonio. "Ah…y-you…earlier when you said…" "Hm? When I said what, Lovi~?" Antonio asks and Romano looks down. "Never mind…"

"Well…at any rate…your mom is going to start worrying, so you should go see them tomorrow. Then you and I can split up and look around town for their hide out. All you need to do is give me your number, Lovi~!" Antonio coos and Romano pushes him away. "Fine, I'll give it to you in the morning…" "Yay~! Lovi's giving me his number~!" Romano blushes and head butts him.

"Maybe I should go to bed…" "Eh~! Lovi~! Don't go! Just stay here! I won't touch you!" Antonio exclaims and holds his hands up. Romano sighs and rests against the couch. "Keep your hands where I can see them." "Well, if you really want to be like that…technically you can see my hands when they're on you-!" Antonio gets cut off by a kick in the face. "I'm going up stairs!" "NO~!"

Romano lets out a very high pitched, very MASCULINE, scream when he's pulled down into Antonio's lap. "GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT IF YOU DON'T-!" Antonio covers his mouth with his hand. "Calm down. I'm not going to do anything to you." Romano rips his hand away from his mouth. "Yes because you've done a _damn_ good job of that so far! You constantly hug and touch and _kiss_ me! Why! It doesn't make sense! Y-you go overboard in your friendliness! If you keep it up you're gonna make me think-! M-make…me…think…"

Antonio stares down at Romano and quickly turns him so they're facing. "Lovi-! I-I-I lo-!" He gets cut off by the phone ringing. They both look over to the phone and see Romano's home number flashing. "…" Antonio inwardly curses every type of god he can think of as he reaches over and grabs the phone, Romano still being held firmly in his lap. "Hello? Oh~! Feliciano~! How are you~? Hm~? Yes, Lovi is here~! How did you know~? ...Oh…you saw the girl chasing him, huh? Would you like to talk to him?"

Romano grabs the phone. "Feliciano, I'll be right there!" He hangs up and jumps out of Antonio's lap and heads out the door. "!" Antonio groans and hits his head on the couch repeatedly. "I! WAS! SO! CLOSE! GOD! FUCKING! DAMNIT!"

* * *

Romano:

Romano runs off to his brother, his heart pounding in his ears. "F-Feliciano!" Feliciano smiles at him, waiting for him under a street light. "Fratello…I know why you're there…the mafia, right? They found you?" Romano stares at him in shock. "How do you know…?" "I know all about you, fratello. I pay attention to everything you do." Feliciano says in a serious tone and Romano frowns. "Please don't get involved, Feliciano…I don't want you to get hurt…"

The younger twin frowns and grabs Romano's shirt, pulling him into a hug. "Fratello…you're making me and Marcello anxious…" "F-Feliciano…?" "Ahhh, what a sweet brotherly moment!" Both boys look over, Feliciano confused and Romano angry, pulling Feliciano closer. "Go away, Bella." The blonde smiles at them.

"Alright, I'll just take your friend here and be on my way." She points to a tied up Matthew in the arms of a tall man with spiked hair. "M-Matthew!" Romano goes to grab him, only to have him and Feliciano grabbed by two other people from behind. "Come play with us, Vargas."

* * *

a/n: DONT KILL ME! I HAVE A METHOD TO MY MADNESS!*SUPER SHOT* X_X sorry...oh and...warninng...im thinking of making it 'M' pretty soon...i'll be changing the...label...thingy...when i do. but yeah...THEY WERE SO CLOSE! WHO WOULD RUIN SUCH A PERFECT MOMENT! XD The story is almost done! Then i'm gonna do one about the nordic people on the island. Because, well, they didnt get enough love in this one and i love them SOOOO MUUUUUCH!


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: i do not own hetalia.**

**Hetalia Gakuen**

Chapter Thirteen: Captured

* * *

Romano wakes up to see Matthew, Feliciano, and even Kiku tied up in chairs around his. "Un…fuck…what happened…?" "We caught you, Vargas. So tell us, what are you doing with the Spanish Pirate?" Bella asks, running the flat part of a blade along Romano's cheek. "He's an acquaintance. Nothing else. So leave him out of this." Romano says bitterly and Bella sighs. "Well if you won't talk…"

She walks over to Feliciano and runs the blade down from his cheek to his chest. "I'll make someone else talk…" Romano twitches. "STOP MOLESTING PEOPLE WITH KNIVES! AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BROTHER!" Feliciano wakes up and notices the knife. "EHHHHHH! What's going on! Fratello!"

"Oh, don't worry Vargas number two. I won't hurt you if you tell me…how do you know the Spanish pirate?" Bella asks and Feliciano looks at her confused. "Ve~? Who's a Spanish pirate~?" She kicks his chair in frustration. "That man who was with your brother!" Feliciano looks at her confused. "The only people he knows are those who are here…" "So you're a liar like your big brother? luckily, I know how to handle liars." Bella turns the blade and presses the sharp part against his cheek. "You bitch! Don't touch my fucking brother!"

Romano begins moving the chair he's in, bouncing it up and down until the chair breaks. "Fuck! I told that idiot to use better chairs!" Bella groans and Romano runs over, grabbing her knife. "I swear to god, female or not, you touch my brother again and I'll make you regret it, Bella!" He pushes her away and looks over Feliciano's cheek, sighing in relief. "It's only a small cut…" After pulling a bandage out of a first-aid kit under the floorboards, he takes care of the cut and goes over to Matthew.

"Are you ok, Matthew? Kiku?" Romano asks and Matthew and Kiku smile at him. "My wrists hurt a little, but I'm pretty good." Matthew says and Kiku asks, "How did you know about the first-aid kit?" The Italian sighs. "I suggested the idea when I worked with them. Bella has a habit of going crazy on people. If you need someone alive, it'd be easiest if…" "You have a first-aid kit hidden under the floorboards. So Bella doesn't know and try to get rid of it." A spiky haired man says from behind and Romano cringes. "Y-you…"

The man goes up to Romano and tilts his chin up. "You're as adorable as ever, Vargas." Romano flinches and pushes the man away. "I know it was your doing, Nate! You had Marcello's mother killed and kidnapped my friends! Damnit I thought you said I was too far down the ladder for anyone to concern their selves with!" Nate smirks and grabs his wrist, lifting him up to be eye-level with the tall man. "I guess I was wrong. I missed you, Vargas." Romano twitches and kicks the man in the gut, jumping back as the man falls down. "I see that wound I gave you last year is still in pain." Nate groans and pulls out a gun, pointing at Romano. "Behave now, or I'll shoot you."

Romano sighs and sits down next to the remnants of his chair. "I'll be a good boy." Nate scowls at him and grabs his arm, yanking him back up. "I'm not stupid, Vargas. I know you and I know as soon as I leave you'll escape. I was so sure you'd behave with Bella. Guess I underestimated your attachment to your brother." Romano glares up at him. "I guess you did."

Nate ties him up to the wall. "Stay still and I'll go get a chair worthy of holding you in it." "I'm flattered." Romano says blankly as Nate leaves the room. "So Romano-kun is in the mafia?" Kiku asks and Romano frowns from his spot on the wall. "Well…I was…kind of…" Matthew looks over at Romano confused. "What did you do for them?" "Well…I was thirteen and small…so I was used to break into places for them, like an enemies place so I could let them in. I also bandaged the wounds of people. Basically their nurse…except the one time I accidentally shot Nate." Romano explains, squirming a little at the pain in his wrists.

"I'm back, Vargas." Nate calls and pulls in a heavy chair. He sets it down next to Feliciano's at the end of the group of chairs and has two other men bolt it down. "Allow me to set you in your throne, Vargas." Nate unties him from the wall before chaining him to the chair. "This is a bit much, don't you think…?" Romano asks, annoyed at the heavy weight now pulling down on him. "Punishment."

Nate leans down to Romano and strokes his hair. "You're so young…I wonder if that's what the infamous 'Spanish pirate' likes about you…?" "Don't touch me and I don't know him. Fuck off." "You were staying at his house." Romano pales a little. "Ah…right…you would know about that, wouldn't you…?"

Nate nods and punches Romano in the cut. "I'm going to go now, but don't worry, Bella will stay and keep you company. And if you boys are lonely, rest assured you will be joined soon by Vargas' little friend." "Fuck…"

* * *

Antonio:

Antonio calls up Romano's house, getting Marcello on the phone. "Ah~! Hey there Marcello~! Is Lovi there?" "No, Feliciano and Romano haven't been home all night." Marcello answers, worry evident in his voice and Antonio pales. "Shit, I've got to go, Marcello. Don't worry, it'll be ok."

Antonio hangs up and runs over to Gilbert's house. "Gilbert, Ludwig, we have trouble." The brothers look at him confused. "What is wrong, Antonio?" Ludwig asks and Antonio looks over to Gilbert. "Have you called Mattie today?" "Yeah, he wasn't home…" Gilbert answers and Antonio sighs. "They've been kidnapped. By the mafia…" Before anyone can ask about anything Yao comes bursting through the door. "Kiku's missing!"

After everyone calms down a little, Antonio explains the current situation. "Romano was in the mafia! Are you serious!" Gilbert yells and Yao sits there horrified. "My Kiku…is in the hands of the mafia…" Ludwig gets up wordlessly and goes downstairs into the basement. When he comes back up he is armed with guns and hands a large sword to Gilbert. "Um…why do you guys…have those?" Antonio and Yao ask.

"I like guns and Gilbert has been practicing with a sword since he was five…" Ludwig explains and Yao gets an idea. "I'll be back!" "No, meet us at my house." Antonio says and Yao nods.

* * *

Romano:

"So…how do we get out of this, Romano-kun?" Kiku asks in an eerily calm way. "Ugh…I don't know…how can you be so calm, Kiku?" Romano asks and Kiku shrugs. "Yao will come looking…Antonio-sensei will come, Gilbert-sensei will come, and Ludwig-kun will come. It's just a matter of time. If we can't get out ourselves…" Matthew sighs and looks over to Romano. "What do you think they'll do to us?" Romano thinks for a second. "I don't know…but they aren't the types to, like, cut off limbs and all that extreme shit. They'll shoot us at the most."

Matthew rolls his eyes. "Yes…because _shooting_ is so mild…" Feliciano smiles at him. "Ve~! Actually, for the mafia, shooting is mild…" All four of them go quiet as Bella re-enters. "Hello boys…I've brought you dinner." She throws a tray of food at each of their feet. "Later." After leaving, the boys stare at the trays. "Um…what the hell?" Matthew asks and Romano sighs.

"It's a tactic they use, when someone is hungry and food is placed out of their reach, it's like a mild form of torture…of course if you get the food, it's poisoned…so you're dead. Just don't take anything they offer you…" Romano says and the other boys sigh sadly. "Ve~! I'm hungry~!" Feliciano whines and everyone else nods. "I don't suppose any of you have ever been tied up before…?" Romano asks and the others stare at him. "Just what do you think we do in our free time?" Matthew asks and Romano groans. "Not like that, pervert! I just want to know if you have had practice getting out of ropes!"

They all go silent again when they hear yelling on the other side of the door. "What the…?" Matthew and Romano mutter and Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig and Yao enter. Romano feels himself twitch at their choices of weapons. Antonio has some big-ass axe, bigger than himself. Gilbert has a large sword, Yao does as well. Hell, the only one with an inkling of a brain is Ludwig who brought an arsenal of guns. Fucking potato bastard, making Romano have to compliment him.

As soon as they come in the men run to their respective boyfriends to check them over and Antonio walks over to him. "Why are you here?" Romano asks, pissed. "Shut up, you've pissed me off." Antonio practically growls and Romano glares up at him. "What did I do!" "You knew it was a trap! You knew _**damn**_ well what you were getting into! Why didn't you let me go with you! _Damnit _Romano!" Romano stares at the man in shock of the dark look on his face.

"I couldn't…just let them take Feliciano…a-and I...I didn't want you to get hurt…because…who knows how good you are now? And you've never gone up against the mafia! They're a lot different from the fucking street gangs you dealt with! They actually have sophistication and _brains_ and class! I don't _want_ them to kill you! And I had a plan! I-!" Antonio cuts him off by grabbing his face roughly and forcing the boy to look at him. "Stop being stupid, Romano."

Romano shudders and looks away. "I like the normal you better. You're scary like this…" Antonio backs away and gets his axe ready. "I'll protect you, Romano. Just sit tight." The door suddenly opens and a group of mafia men come in, aiming their guns at the intruders. "Get away from them, now!" Nate yells and Antonio glares at him. "Leave, or I won't go easy…" The Spaniard warns and Nate hesitates for a second. "Y-you won't do anything! We have guns! You only have an oversized axe!"

A murderous glint comes to Antonio's eyes and he moves the axe. In a flash all of the guns are chopped in half and on the ground. "You were saying?" Antonio asks and Nate gasps, jumping back. "Now then…why don't you and I have a little…talk?" The Spaniard asks, grabbing Nate's shirt collar and dragging him into another room. "He's gone, quick!" The other men pull out their extra guns, only to meet with Gilbert, Yao, and Ludwig.

Gilbert and Yao chop their guns like Antonio did and Ludwig shoots guns out of people's hands. Soon they have all of the men tied up and are untying the boys. "I can't cut his chains." Yao says, continuously slicing at the chains holding Romano. "Let me try." Gilbert says and attempts it, failing as well. "Fuck!"

"Ugh…don't worry…" Romano groans and Antonio finally comes out, walking over to the chained boy and slicing them in one swoop. "…Show off..." Gilbert mutters. "What are you doing! What did you do to Nate! Stupid tomato bastard!" Romano yells as Antonio grabs his face. "Shut. Up."

The teen goes to yell at him only to have Antonio pull him into a kiss. Wrapping his arms around Romano, Antonio tilts his head a little and deepens the kiss. Romano shudders a little when Antonio begins practically devouring his face. After a few seconds Antonio pulls away and both try to catch their breath. "D… damn…it…wh-what was that for…?" Romano mumbles, face bright red. "Come on, we're going." Antonio announces and picks up Romano, throwing him over his shoulder. "WH-WHAT THE FUCK! I'M NOT A BAG OF RICE, YOU ASS! PUT ME DOWN!" Everyone else holds in a laugh as they follow them out.

* * *

Antonio's house:

Antonio drops Romano onto the couch. "Ow! What the hell! Calm down, bastard! What's gotten into you!" The Spaniard drops his axe and sits down on the couch next to him. "Damnit Romano…I was so worried…" Romano stares at him for a moment before sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone is fine, thanks to you…so calm down…" Antonio turns to look at Romano, his eyes back to normal. "Lovi…I'm sorry…I just kind of lost it…" The Spaniard laughs nervously and Romano twitches. "I noticed…"

Antonio blushes and looks away. "I'm sorry…I kissed you…that's not how I wanted our first kiss to be." Romano blushes and hit him over the head. "Y-you can't apologize for kissing someone! That's not fair!" "But Lovi~!" "Take it back!" Antonio looks at Romano confused. "Take what back?" "T-take the apology back!" Romano commands, face going redder at the second.

Antonio smiles a little and leans toward Romano. "And why…do I have to take it back?" Romano stiffens up and looks away. "B-because…apologizing…is like…s-saying you didn't…d-didn't…wa…nt…to…" The boy goes incredibly red and he moves to get up, only to have Antonio grab his arm and pull him back down. "Lovi…remember when I told you there was something I needed to say, but couldn't yet…?" Antonio asks and Romano nods.

"Well…um…" He takes a deep breath and grabs Romano's shoulders, fighting the lump suddenly in his throat. "I...Lovi, Romano…I-I love…I love…you. Te amo, Lovi." Romano stares at him wide-eyed in shock before looking away. "I see…" Antonio frowns and moves away. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have told you..lo siento, Lovi…" Romano quickly moves forward and pulls him into a tight hug.

He buried his head in Antonio's chest. "I-I...love…you to…" Romano mumbles and Antonio's face lights up. "Really, Lovi?" "Really…Antonio…I love you…ti amo…" Antonio lifts Romano's chin up and rests his forehead against the boy's. "So…Lovi…does that mean you'll go out with me~?" Romano nods. "A-are you going to kiss me or not…?" Antonio lights up and smirks. "If you insist…"

He lifts Romano up and places him in his lap, pulling him down into a kiss. Romano wraps his arms around Antonio's neck and runs a hand through his hair. Antonio smirks into the kiss and brings a hand up, stroking Romano's strand. "A-ah…not…fair…" Romano whimpers and begins to move against Antonio. "Lovi…y-you shouldn't do that…" Antonio warns, letting go of the strand. "Shut up, tomato bastard…" "W-wha-! L-Lovi~! D-don't do that~!"

* * *

Next day:

Romano goes home, a strange smile on his face. "Ve~! I know that smile~! Fratello got laid~!" Feliciano exclaims and Marcello spits out his milk. "H-HE WHAT!" Romano smirks. "That's right, I did…now mind your own business." Marcello stares at him for a moment before sighing. "I should've known….you are wearing his shirt after all…" Romano blushes and looks down. "Shit! I knew I grabbed the wrong one!" Marcello smirks. "I wonder if this means you'll be nicer." Feliciano laughs. "Fratello is nice, silly~! And i doubt it'll change him." "WOULD YOU BOTH STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT HERE!

* * *

Five years later~

Romano groans as he follows Antonio to the ocean. "What are we doing here, idiot? I have to meet up with Matthew to watch his hockey crap!" Antonio laughs a little. "Why do you watch that when you hate it?" Romano raises a brow. "Have you ever insulted hockey in front of that crazy ass Canadian?" "Mattie's too sweet to be crazy~!" Antonio coos and Romano twitches. "BULL SHIT! HE CHASED ME AROUND HIS HOUSE WITH HIS FUCKING HOCKEY STICK!"

"Ah~! Lovi I love you~!" Romano blushes as Antonio wraps his arms around him. "Wh-what do you want!" "Funny you should ask~!" Antonio takes his hand and leads him down to a group of picnic tables filled with everyone they know from the island. "What…is this?" Romano asks and Antonio kisses him.

"It's a dinner, Lovi~!" "B-but I'm supposed to watch-!" He sees Matthew sitting with Gilbert, sporting the engagement ring he was given two years ago. "A…ah…hello Matthew…" Matthew laughs and waves at him. "Don't worry, Romano! I'm recording it for us to watch tomorrow~!" Romano holds in a twitch. "Ah…thank god…" Antonio leads him over to their seats at the front next to Feliciano and Ludwig and across from Matthew and Gilbert.

"So what are we doing here…?" Romano asks, staring at the food in front of them. Everyone must have brought something because there seemed to be food from every country here. "We are just having dinner~! Celebrating the last day of summer before you go back to classes and I go back to teaching~!" Antonio answers and Romano raises a brow. "It's not a big deal. We live with each other, you know…" "I know~!" Romano flinches when something cold and round s pressed against his cheek. "Huh…?" "Tomato, Lovi~?"

Antonio hands him a tomato and everyone seems to be staring. "Um…o…k… then…" Romano hesitantly takes a bite out of it. Nothing happens. The skin doesn't break, no juices come out. "Antonio, you idiot! You gave me a faulty one!" Romano yells and Antonio smirks. "Ohhh~? Maybe you're trying to get into it the wrong way, Lovi~!" The Italian glares at him. "I know how to eat a tomato, fuck you." Romano feels the tomato. It is squishy, like a tomato should be. But whenever he squeezes it, nothing comes out.

He looks up at Antonio with a pout and the man flashes him a smile. "I swear it's not faulty, Lovi~!" Romano groans and then notices something. In the middle of the tomato a very thin, very discreet, crack is there. He traces the crack for a second before opening it and seeing a ring. The ring is golden and on the inside is an inscription reading 'Marry me, Lovi!'. Romano blushes and looks over to the now nervous Antonio. "U-um…w-would you…marry me…Lovi?"

Antonio quickly begins freaking out when Romano remains silent. "S-sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked! I-I'm sorry! I'll take the ring back, and I'll give the tomato box back to Tino, since he was so proud of it when he made it for me-!" Romano grabs the back of his head and pulls him down into a small kiss.

"Stupid tomato bastard…" "Lovi~! I'm sorry~!" Antonio goes to take the ring and Romano slaps his hand away before slipping it onto his finger. "Of course I'll marry you, Antonio…" Romano stares at the table, face bright red. "L-Lovi…" Antonio blushes and pulls Romano into a tight hug. "I love you, Lovi~!"

"IDIOT! GET OFF! THERE'S PEOPLE HERE!" Romano yells, struggling in the man's arms. "Well, time to congratulate them!" Matthew says and Kiku nods. "As with everything else, they're the last ones to the finish line." He teases and Romano curses at him. "Ve~! To fratello and Antonio~!" Feliciano exclaims and everyone cheers. "Next will be us, right Peter?" Marcello teases and Peter blushes. "M-Marcello, we're only sixteen and seventeen!" "Marcello, stop teasing Peter!" Romano yells and Marcello sticks his tongue out.

* * *

Romano and Antonio:

Romano stares at the ring on his finger, curled up on the couch with Antonio. "You know…my mom isn't a big fan of this…remember how she reacted when I moved in with you? When Feliciano and Ludwig got engaged? When she…caught Marcello and Peter making out?" Antonio sighs and hugs Romano closer. "Lovi…you don't have to worry about her reaction. Me and Ludwig went and talked with her today while all of you went to the ice cream stand. She's still not thrilled about it…but she gave us her blessing. She even agreed to come to the wedding~! See~? I made sure to plan every last detail~!" "I see that…" Romano mutters, holding the tomato box in his hand. "Tino's impressive." "Yep~!"

Antonio rolls Romano onto his stomach so they're face to face. "I have a question, Antonio…" Romano mutters and Antonio smiles at him. "Hmm~?" "In the five years I've lived here, I still don't know this island's name…" Antonio looks at him surprised. "Really Lovi~? Well, it's Beatus Fabula." Romano looks at him confused. "Blessed story? What the fuck kind of name is that for an island?" "Lovi~! Don't be mean~!" Antonio coos and Romano frowns. "I'm just saying…that's a retarded name. Whoever thought of it should be shot. I mean Latin words are great and all, but _seriously_. Retarded people…" "Whatever you say, Lovi~!" Romano blushes as Antonio bring a hand under his shirt. "Now let's celebrate our engagement~!" "P-pervert…"

* * *

a/n: I could'nt bring myself to write 'm'!. DAMNIT! It's over...*sniffle* so sad...it didnt turn out _exactly_ like i wanted it to...but...i guess it's ok. Onto the Nordic story~! They need more lovin anyways. XD


End file.
